The Ghostly Revolution
by CrossoverxToxThexDarkxSide
Summary: Danny enters a portal into a different universe. He meets Rex, and gets Providence hunting him down for recruitment, by force if needed! And when Technus takes over Providence, will Danny save the day, or find his way home? COMPLETE!
1. Danny Battles A Giant Chicken!

**Ghostly Revolutions**

**This is my second attempt at a Xover. I will finish this one.**

This takes place after Promises, Promises (GR) and Urban Jungle (DP).

I just watch all of the GR on

I want to thank all of my reviewers. Ecto Solider, Phantomgirl12, vanage higorishi, Luiz4200, Sugerpony, Redherring1412, 15dragondream, and darkwolf1662 (who I can't PM).

And most thanks to SpartanCommander who has helped me keep in line with both shows.

Thank him for this story!

Amity Park

It was a normal day in Amity Park. The town's hero Danny Phantom (AKA Danny Fenton) was doing a regular patrol when he came upon a portal.

"Wow. Check that out. It looks like a Ghost Zone portal. I wonder if Wulf made it... And if any ghosts came through." Danny decided to find out. He stepped through the portal, only to hear it close behind him.

_Oh shoot. Now what._

He looked around to realize that this the Ghost Zone.

He was in a trashed city.

_Wow, some ghost trashed this place._

He flew up over the city and heard crashing sounds.

_That ghost is still here!_ He readied his thermos, and set off towards the sounds.

Rex had just wrapped up some EVO (Exponentially Variegated Organism) fighting. He cured it, and trashed most of the city in the process.

So he was ready to head back to Providence, when he spotted a thing in the sky flying toward them.

"Hey, Six. Check that out." He pointed to the floating thing.

"It doesn't look like an EVO, Rex."

"No, it doesn't. I'm gonna check it out." As it got closer, he realized it looked like a kid about his age, with white hair and green eyes.

The EVO stopped and stared at him, like he was the weird one.

"Most EVOs can't fly, much less float," He said to it.

"Uh, that's nice." Danny said. He did not think Rex was talking about him.

Danny saw Rex moving closer. He floated farther from the ground.

"Who are you?" Danny asked, trying to get as much information as possible.

"I'm Rex."

"I'm Danny Phantom."

_Nice name. _Rex thought. _This is not ordinary EVO for sure. Maybe he's in the Pack?_

"Where are we?" Danny asked.

"In New York City. Why?"

"What trashed the place? A Ghost? Is it still around here?"

"What? Ghosts don't exist. An EVO did it."

"What's an EVO?"

_So he doesn't know what an EVO is. Where has he been in the past 5 years?_

"An Exponentially Variegated Organism_."_

"That makes so much more sense." Danny said with sarcasm.

"It happens when the nanites inside a person or animal activate."

That stumped Danny most of all. _No ghosts and nanites? Those don't exist in my time or maybe, universe. That's it. I'm defiantly not in my universe anymore._

"Well. I can tell you I'm not a EVO thing."

"What are you then?"

"I'm a ghost. Oh I should not have said that..."_  
_"Maybe you should go to Providence with us?" If he really was a ghost, White Knight would for sure want to check him out.

"I'm not going anywhere." Providence looked like the exact opposite place he wanted to go. _If they deal with those EVO things, they for sure have labs and needles and, never mind. Don't sike yourself out Danny._

"Ok then. We can do this the hard way. Six! Check this out!" Six turned at Rex's voice to see Danny.

_That is not an EVO like I've ever seen. _Six thought as he motioned to a Providence agent to make a move on Danny.

"Well, nice meeting you Rex. But I have to get back to my Universe. As soon as I figure out how."

"You're from another universe? Like time wise or are you an alien?"

"Uh, time. I am also not an alien."

Danny saw as Six said something to a person in a white and black suit with a gun and he pointed at Danny.

"Yeah, well. I really would like to get out of here." Danny saw as agents moved in to surround him. He smiled. _This is going to be easy._

He flew up some, and the agents started shooting at him. He phased through the bullets and flew higher. He shot some of his ectobeams near the ones with guns, not lethal, just to show them what he could do. He froze the ground under the other ones. He laughed when they started to fall over.

A small plane rose off the ground.

_Tag! You're it! _He raced off, testing the speed of the plane. He flew faster and faster, leaving the plane in the dust.

"Sir. I've lost visual. Wait. Sir. I've spotted a giant EVO bird creature. Preparing combat."

Danny heard the scream of a bird, and turned to see a giant bird.

"I'm thinking that's EVO." He watched as the bird destroyed the plane with 1 swipe of it's wing.

"Sir, I'm ejecting. My. My parachutes jammed!"

He raced to reach the pilot who ejected and whose parachute was not deploying.

He grabbed the pilot's chair and pulled the switch and the parachute deployed. The lucky pilot floated towards the ground.

"Alright, Giant Bird Chicken or EVO or whatever you are. I'm going take you down. I was going to leave you alone, but you don't mess with innocent people when I'm around!" Danny said as his superhero side kicked into action.

He fired up his ectobeams and charged the giant bird. He was unaware about the second plane that caught up to the first.

"Sir, should I interfere?"

"No, let's see what this thing does. Keep transmitting." White Knight said.

Danny fired up his ectobeams again. He fired up and went in for close contact. He punched the bird and fired his ectobeams. His ectoplasm beam entered the chicken's blood and disabled the active nanites. He watched as the bird turned back into the chicken that it really was. He caught the chicken, as chickens could not fly.

"OK, that's new. I can cure those EVO thingys." Danny

cheered and looked up to see the plane that had recorded the entire thing.

"Dang it!" He turned invisible and phased the chicken into the plane. Danny stayed invisible. He wanted to find out where this place, Providence was. He stayed invisible as the plane headed back to Providence.

"Sir. Did you see that?"

"Yes. I did. We have a new priority. Capture that thing!"

"Sir. They chicken is now inside my plane."

"Bring it back for study."

**Would Danny do that? I don't know. Review please! Tell me you found this again!**

**Go to my profile and do my polls!**


	2. Meet Boo, The Troublesome Chicken

Chapter 2. Meet Boo, The Troublesome Chicken

Keep those ideas coming! Answer my polls on my profile!

Danny stayed invisible through out the plane ride. He wanted to see what kind of place this Providence really was. The chicken wandered around the ship, pecking at strange items. Danny called it Boo. Boo mostly was troublesome. Danny was invisible, yet Boo always pecked at him. When the plane finally landed, Danny waited. The pilot came and took Boo away and Danny followed, invisible and intangible. The pilot dropped Boo of at a lab with that Six man, Rex and a very _hot_ looking Doctor.

"So. This is the EVO that the thing cured?"

"He's not a thing, he's name is Danny Phantom." Rex said after the Doctor bandaged his arm.

"Well, whatever that thing was, he cured this chicken. I'm going to run some tests and see what I can find out."

Danny watches as the Doctor scans Boo.

"Hm... It seems to be cured. I need to keep an eye on it to see if that thing has any negative consequences on it." She pulled up all the footage that the pilot was able the record.

"It's so strange. He acts almost like Rex. The same age, size, attitude. He looks and acts just like a 15 year old boy. (Hey, Danny should be 15 by this time in the series.) Except he is not human. And look. He saves the chicken, like he knows what animal it is. He almost has compassion. And then when he saved the pilot, that was just amazing. He knew that the pilot couldn't get his parachute to open."

"Do you think he could be a threat?"

"No, Six. As of what I've just seen, he want's to get home. Where ever that is."

Boo was placed into a clear cage and the Doctor and Six talked. Danny noticed a monkey wearing an eyepatch and a hat walk in and sit next to Rex. Danny hovered closer to hear what they were saying.

"Hey, boss. How was that thing today?"

"I don't know Bobo. Now that Dr. Holiday mentions it. He did fire at us, but he missed all of the time and when he iced the floor, that was meant as a distraction. He was not trying to hurt any of them. And he saved that pilot and the chicken, now I don't know what he is."

Danny looked at Boo, and Boo started to look really funny. He bulged and grew some.

_Uh oh. Looks like Boo is not cured after all._

Danny saw that none of the present people even noticed Boo.

Boo grew more, snapping the cage. He even grew bigger than he was before and way more ugly.

**CLUCK!**

That got the attention of everyone. Bobo pulled out his red laser shooters and Six his swords. But Danny was faster.

He turned tangible and punched Boo, making it (Still trying to figure that part out) stagger backwards.

Danny floated above them, as Boo stood up.

"How did _he _get in here?" Rex asked, as he stood ready to fight.

Danny punched again, sending feathers over the lab floor.

He turned invisible, and started punching it again.

"Can't fight what you can't see can you, Boo?"

"He named it Boo?"

Dr. Holiday started writing.

"Invisibility, green beams." Danny floated through the wall, coming up under Boo.

"Intangibility, what else does he have?"

His eyes turned blue as he froze the floor under the chicken and everyone else.

"Ice, got it." Holiday struggled to stay upright as did Bobo and Rex.

Danny punched Boo and it fell over onto it's side. Rex reached forward and cured Boo.

Danny stood up, breathing hard. He realized that he had just giving himself a more difficult problem. He had just revealed most of his powers to Dr. Holiday.

He looked at them, they stared back.

"Uh, hi." Holiday opened her mouth to say something and closed it. Danny noticed that the ground was still frozen. He fired a blast of ectobeam, and the ice melted.

Dr. Holiday tried to scanned him. Danny backed away.

"It's OK, this is just a scanner, Danny."

"Well, no one's scanning me while I'm alive and kicking."

Dr. Holiday frowned at this. She would try again when he figured out that they were on his side.

"What are you?" Rex asked, as he was not speechless.

"I already told you. I'm Danny Phantom." Danny turned invisible and floated above them.

"Danny? Are you still in here?" Holiday asked, surprised at him just leaving like that.

They watched Boo stand up, shake, and walk over to where Danny was floating.  
"Hey, didn't he name it?" Boo tried to fly up to Danny. He was busted. Danny landed and picked Boo up and turned visible. He would answer some of their questions, not enough to give himself away though. Danny was still breathing hard.

_I have not had a fight like that in a long time._

"What are you?"

"I'm... Not an EVO thing." _Keep them in the dark Danny._

"Where did you come from?"

"I think a Parallel Universe."

"How old are you? Do you have a family?" Holiday asked, seeing as how he was not answering any questions about what he is.

"15. Yes."

"How did you get into our universe?"

"I. I stepped through a portal, and came upon a destroyed city. I meet Rex for the first time, and I found Boo."

"How did you find this place?"

"I stayed in the plane that I put Boo in and follow the pilot into this lab. I listened and saw Boo turn into that EVO thing."

"Do you know what an EVO is? Or why we have EVOs?"

Danny held Boo tighter, and stroked it's feathers. He shook his head no.

Holiday explained about the Incident and the war that Providence was fighting with EVOs.

"Danny? Would you mind going with Rex to the Petting Zoo?"

_Get away from this lab and make a break for it._

"No."

"Good. Rex, take him to the Petting Zoo, _and don't let him escape._" Six whispered.

The Petting Zoo

Danny was amazed at all the odd looking creatures or EVOs.

"How did you cure Boo?"

"I'm an EVO, but I have control over my nanites."

"That's cool. Where's your family?"

"I don't know."

"Orphan?"

"I don't know that either. I really can't remember anything before I came to Providence."

"Who's the monkey?"

"My sidekick EVO chimpanzee, Bobo."

When they were far enough away from the main building...

"Well. This was all fun and stuff, but I have to find my own way home."

"Well, you aren't getting out of here. You have to hack into the system to open the doors, which yours truly has done many times." Rex smiled wickedly.

"How said anything about doors?" Danny winked, and vanished.

"Oh, yeah. He can do that."

Danny watched as Rex looked around hoping to find Danny.

Danny chuckled and phased through the wall.

_Good luck Rex._

He flew, and then stopped.

_Boo. _He turned back and then phased through the lab wall. Boo sat in _her _cage, she looked at Danny. Danny grabbed her cage and phased through the wall again.

**The End.**

Wait. That's not right...

**NEXT TIME ON...**

That's right!

Review! Alert! Do my poll!

Give me ideas for new ghosts for Danny to battle. And ghosts that Rex has to battle!


	3. Danny Travels To Amity Park

Chapter 3. Danny Visits Amity Park And Is Not Surprised

It had been a long week. He had to walk or catch rides, because Providence for sure would be on his tail as Danny Phantom. He had also had to steal food for him and Boo. He still wasn't sure why he decided to take Boo with him. Maybe he was worried that they could find out more about him from Boo? Or had he grown attached to the chicken? He decided on both. At least Boo was not picky. Danny was surprised at all the damage that the EVOs did. No wonder that Providence was so interested in him.

After a a day of traveling (And snagging a map from a gas station), he finally made it to Amity Park. He was not surprised when a normal looking house was where Fentonworks was. _That was worth a shot. Maybe if I go back to where I was when I first entered this parallel universe, that portal might appear again... No. I saw it close. It wouldn't be there again._

Danny needed some information. And a Library would have just what he need. He headed to a local gas station, and would ask for directions.

_Providence._

"You are telling me that, that thing was inside this building and no one knew? _And no one captured it?"_

"That is true, Sir. He can phase through solid objects. We couldn't keep him here if we tried." Holiday said, seeing as how this conversation was not going well.

"You try stopping someone who can walk through walls. Take it from me... you can't!" Rex said.

"Well, your orders are to capture _it_, and bring _it_ in. Doctor, figure out a way to keep _it _from escaping." Holiday glared at White Knight.

"White, first we have to find him. He can go invisible at will and he can phase through solid objects and he can fly upwards of 100 miles. How are we supposed to find him if we don't even know _what _he is?"

"Holiday. Find out what _it _is. I want _it _found ASAP!" Six knew there was no point in trying to change his mind.

_Local Library_

Danny had been doing research on the Nanite Incident. It seemed that Dr. Holiday knew everything and more than this computer. He needed some more information on Providence.

He walked up to the front desk. An older lady with red hair and blue glasses came over and asked, "Well, I have never seen your face before, young man. What's your name and what are you looking for?"

_Think, You need a name that's not too obvious or your real name. Oh. That's perfect._

"My name is Sam Manson, and I'm looking for information about Providence."

"That's a hard subject, but I think I can help you." She winked and went to fetch a book.

_That was close._

She returned with some small books with a serious look on her face.

"This has everything you should need. May I ask _why _you need information about Providence? And information about the Nanite Incident? You're old enough to know everything about that. Hmm?"

_Oh snap._

"Um. Um. Um. I have to go check on my chicken." Danny fled the library, eager to escape her hard glance.

"Sam? Sam Manson?"

_What do I do? What do I do?_

"Uh. Over here?"

"Now, why did you flee from me? It's OK. I know."

"What?"

_I really need to work on lying._

"It's OK to be an orphan. You don't have to lie or run from me. I won't turn you in."

Danny let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm about to get off for today. Would you like to come home with me and have some tea?"

"Uh sure." He glanced to Boo.

"And what's her name?"

"This is Boo. She's my friend." _I sound like a totally fruitcake now._

"Let me go get my things and we can go to my house." She turned to go inside.

"Now, you wait right here, and I'll be back in a minute." She opened the door and winked.

"Thanks, but what's your name?"  
"You can call me Ms. Paul." She went inside, and the door closed.

"That was close, Boo. I would like some real food that I haven't stolen. Would you like some too?" She clucked. "Great. No you can understand me?" She clucked again.

"I take that as a yes. Well. I can't understand you so that leaves me looking stupid again."

He sat down and waited for the mysterious librarian.

_I should be freaking out, with the whole 'Stranger Danger' thing, but since I'm Danny Phantom, I don't think that applies to me._

_At. Ms. Paul's House_

"So, Milk and cookies? Or something healthy for a growing boy on the run?"

"Healthy and Cookies. Can I have some fruit for Boo? She's kinda looking thin."

"Sure, I'll be right back."

"So, what do you want? Bread?"

No response.

"I take that as a no. Berries?"

Also no response.

"Fine. Bananas?"

Cluck

"Ok. What else do you want if she doesn't have bananas? Cereal? Yogurt?"

Cluck Cluck

"You said it twice so I think yes to both." He got up to head in the direction of which Ms. Paul headed.

"Ms. Paul?" Danny paused. His super sensitive ears picked up crying coming from a room up ahead.

"Ms. Paul?" He opened the door to see Ms. Paul crying over a photo.

"Sam. I didn't hear you."

"What's wrong."

"You just remind me so much of my late husband." She handed the photo over. Danny was shocked. It was him, as a very old person.

"I'm sorry if I upset you any."

"No, you haven't. You must stay for tonight. You remind me of him so much, he even kept chickens before he married me." She stood up, and straighten her skirt.

"Now, let's see about dinner."

_AROUND 2 AM LATER THAT NIGHT_

Danny awoke very abruptly. Boo was clucking like crazy.

"What's up Boo?" He climbed out of bed, and let her out of her cage. She ran straight to the window.

"Is there a fire?"

No response.

"Um. You think we should go outside?"

Cluck.

"Alright. He gathered the map, and put her in the cage, and opened the window. Danny jumped to the ground.

"What about Ms. Paul?"

_CRASH!_

A giant black blob rose through the roof.

"Woah. I'm gonna take a wild guess and say that's an EVO. But Ms. Paul is still in there!"

She clucked.

"Wait. How did that EVO get inside? Oh. Ms. Paul IS the EVO. Great, and I was enjoying the peace for once." He prepped himself to change... and realized that this was not his fight. This was Providence's fight, because he couldn't cure them, as he proved with Boo.

"Um... Do I call them or do they find the EVO?" People started coming out of their houses.

_PROVIDENCE_

"Sir, a giant EVO just appeared in the downtown area of (Where is Amity Park located anyway?)."

"Get Rex, and ready the Jump Jet."

_Back at Danny..._

Danny watched as Ms. Paul started destroying her house and made her way up the street.

_I can't just watch her destroy half the city! **This isn't your fight Danny. **That wasn't my voice._

_Hello? Other Voice in my head? It sounded like Sam. I must really be losing it._ _I can't fight her, and Providence will be here any minute. Just hold onto Boo, and don't arouse suspicion! _

He watched as a small plane grew closer. People started pointing. A truck pulled up, and started directing people away from Ms. Paul. Danny went invisible and followed Ms. Paul, staying away from her large tail.

Boo started to protest.

"Hush Boo, I need to see what I'm up against." Boo hushed, and ruffled her feathers against the cool night air. He went into a alley, and changed. They flew up onto the roof, just in time for Danny's eyes to see a shape fall from the plane that hovered over Ms. Paul.

The people below put a spot light onto Ms. Paul so Danny could see Ms. Paul. She was a giant black mass of goo, with a long spiked tail.

The shape changed and fell onto Ms. P. It was Rex. (I know what they're called, but Danny doesn't.) He had giant metal hands, and was punching Ms. Paul.

Ms. Paul slapped him and sent him flying straight at Danny! Danny automatically phased right through Rex and Rex dragged behind him on the roof.

"Looks like we meet again, Rex." Rex staggered to his feet, and pointed behind him. Danny turned to see a giant black mass hand thing coming straight at him.

_**SMACK!**_

Danny was thrown over Rex, who had ducked a split second earlier.

He phased through the wall. He stood up and phased through the roof again.

"Wow. That is going to hurt tomorrow. Boo? BOO?" Danny saw the cage crushed by debris.

Danny rushed over, and pulled the debris off, for the cage to be empty.

"Oh thank goodness." He looked up to see Rex, fighting Ms. Paul. It really was quite interesting to watch him fighting. Rex was thrown down again.

_**Now Danny.**_ _Alright weird voice in my head that's not me._

Danny jumped off the roof straight for Ms. Paul.

"Sir, that Danny Phantom is here too."

"_Bring it in."_

"Yes sir."

I have to cut it here.

I shall post the next chapter tonight ok?

Review!


	4. Danny Battles Ms Paul

Chapter 4. Danny Battles Ms. Paul

**LAST TIME...**

_**Now Danny.**_ _Alright weird voice in my head that's not me._

Danny jumped off the roof straight for Ms. Paul.

"Sir, that Danny Phantom is here too."

"_Bring it in."_

"Yes sir."

* * *

Danny flew straight towards Ms. Paul. He powered up his ectobeam, and punched Ms. Paul in the face. Rex took the extra help as a good thing. He jumped up to her head place. Danny punched again, and hovered above her. His eyes turned blue, as he froze Ms. Paul to the ground. She stopped moving.

Rex tried to cure her.

"Six! I can't cure her. She seems to be covered in the goo. If I could get inside her somehow..."

"Are you thinking...?"

"Yes, Six. I am."

"Why aren't you curing her?" An upset Danny asked.

"I can't. I have to cure the source, not the protective shell. I need to get inside..."

"I see where this is going. Fine." Danny lunged for Rex, and picked him up, and phased both of them through the goo.

"Well, this is different." Rex watched as they passed right through the goo.

"Well, don't get used to it. I'm only helping because I can't sit around and watch her destroy this place."

"_Rex. Rex. Where are you?" _Six's voice came through Rex's communicator.

"Yeah, Six. I'm fine. I'm inside the EVO. This is really different."

"_You are coming up on the source of the readings..." _The signal was cut off.

"We must really be in deep." Danny did not reply.

"There! Set me down there." Danny landed and looked at Ms. Paul. She was covered in black goop, like what the giant thing outside was.

Rex reached out and touched her. His arm lit up as the nanites inside of him cured her.

_**SLURP!**_

"Uh Oh." The goop started falling in on them. Danny grabbed both of them. The giant blob lost it's shape and fell all over the road. The trucks were pushed back, and the Agents tried to stay standing as the slippery goop covered the road.

Six looked at the pile of goop to see the faint outline of Rex, that Danny Phantom, and a elderly woman. Danny released his grip on their arms, and they returned to full visibility.

Agents fell into formation surrounding Danny.

"Thanks, Danny." Danny smiled.

"Did you really think I would be this easy in capturing me?" He chuckled, and phased though the ground.

Danny floated above the sewer water, and phased through the ground in a dark alley. He changed. He wandered out, he noticed this was the building that he lost Boo.

"Boo? Boo? Are you around here?" He heard a faint cluck-cluck. He ran to the end of the dark alley. There was Boo, safe and sound.

"I'm glad you're safe Boo. Now what about your cage?"

She clucked. Danny's face indicated deep thought.

"I maybe could bend it back..." She clucked.

"I'll try." He picked up Boo, and flew up to the roof. Her cage was still there, not badly damaged. He pulled, and popped it back into shape.

"_But Six. I don't want to go back to base. Why can't we get some really late pizza? No?"_

Danny looked over the edge, and saw Providence packing up.

Rex looked up at him, but it was so dark, Rex didn't see him.

"Well Boo. Now we have to find somewhere else to stay now. Or tonight since the sun is coming up now." Boo snuggled up to Danny, who fell asleep thinking about the past events.

* * *

Ugh... My eyes hurt from typing! Sorry this is so short!

Review! Tell me what YOU think should happen next?


	5. Danny Says Goodbye

Chapter 5. Danny Says Goodbye

Danny awoke on the roof, damp. He gathered his map, and checked out where he should head next. Nearby was a small town by the name of Woodlake. It looked like the perfect home for Boo.

"Boo, would you like it if I dropped you off at a farm?" She stared at him, giving Danny the creeps. "No. You can't come with me. I can't keep taking care of you. You need to go live somewhere where I don't have to worry about you." She keep staring. Danny turned, and started plotting the course. There had to be a farm somewhere where she could live. He sighed, changed, and picked up her cage and flew to Woodlake.

* * *

"Sir. The local agents in the town of Woodlake are picking up something moving in the sky."

"What is it?"

"They don't know Sir. It doesn't have a EVO signature."

"Where is it heading?"

"It looks around a small town of Woodlake."

"Send them to check it out."

* * *

Danny arrived at a small farm. He changed and wandered around. No one was home. It was a blue farm with chickens, geese, cows and a horse.

"See Boo. This isn't so bad. Grain everyday, other chickens, and no EVOs to worry about. You'll do fine." Danny climbed over the fence, near the chicken coop. He took her out, and phased her through the coop.

"You'll do fine. Bye Boo." He dropped the cage. His ears picked up the sound of a plane flying over.

_They don't know what you look like in human form. Just pretend to be a farmer kid._

The plane landed in a open field near the farm where Danny just left.

"We tracked it to this area."

"Spread out. See if you can find anything." Danny hid behind a tree.

_Stay calm Danny. Just walk by, ignore them. You're taking a walk in the forest._

Danny breathed in, and set off behind the trees.

The head Agent, (I'm gonna call him, Tommy) looked around, and saw in the trees a moving figure.

"Check that out. There's something behind those trees." Tommy pointed and motioned at Danny's current positon.

"Come on." Two agents starting walking over to where Danny was.

Danny stopped, and turned to see two agents walking over to him.

_Should I go invisible? No, they see me then they would be on my tail. Run? No, that would arouse suspicion. Just continue walking._

Danny continue walking. The agents caught up to him. The tallest one grabbed his shoulder.

"Hey kid." Danny turned.

"Yeah?"

"Have you seen a kid with white hair?"

"You mean that kid I saw flying? Yeah, he flew that way." Danny pointed the opposite direction that Danny was headed.

"Thanks, kid." The two agents walked back, and said something to Tommy.

_That was too close. _They started to pack up.

_No more flying for me. _Danny shivered and a blue wisp escaped his mouth.

_Oh no. Not now, with Providence right there!_

Danny prepped himself, see what would show their face. He grabbed his thermos.

A ghost flew over the forest. It seemed to be looking for something.

"Sir, a thing appeared over the forest."

"Is it that Danny Phantom?"

"No Sir, it's something else." Danny sighed, he changed and flew up to meet the ghost.

"Wait! It's Danny Phantom!"

"Hey, you. What are you looking for you?"

The ghost turned. It was a purple ghost, with leaves in her green hair. She looked like a plant.

"Nothing. This is my home. I'm tired of people coming and chopping down my precious trees!"

She grew, and the trees came alive. The branches reached out to Danny. He fired his ectobeams, destroying the trees.

"Nooooo! My babies! You will pay for that!" She charged at Danny, who ducked and returned with a uppercut to the chin. She flew higher into the sky.

Danny froze the trees, and said, "Bet'cha can't beat me!" Danny flew towards Providence's truck. The people ducked, and Danny and the ghost phased through the truck. Danny shot into the sky, with the ghost trying to keep up. When Danny was high enough, he turned and froze the ghost. She fell towards the ground, and Danny used his thermos before she hit the ground.

Danny turned invisible and changed deep in the forest, leaving Providence to ponder that there were more of those things like Danny.

"Sir, it escaped before we could give chase."

"Search the area, see if it's still around."

"Yes, sir." The agents started searching for Danny, who was already fying invisible over the forest, to his next adventure.

* * *

Rex bounced the ball in his room, thinking about Danny. He seemed like a nice kid, he just wanted to get home. If he would be able to get home... That was another story.

_What is it like, to know your parents must be worried sick and that you might never be able to get home. I wonder what he is. He's not an EVO, that's for sure._ He thought about how weird it was, just to be able to.. phase.. through stuff. And he could freeze things, and shoot that green stuff from his hands, that was really cool. He settled down, when Six's voice filled his ear.

"Rex. They spotted Phantom at a small town called Woodlake. Next time, we're going to catch him with this invention that Holiday wants to try out."

"All right, Six. Wake me when you see them." He yawned, and turned off the lights.

Review!


	6. Danny Runs Into A Problem

Chapter 6. Danny Runs Into a Problem...

Danny awoke, breathing hard after a nightmare. He looked around. Danny found out the best place to sleep was on a flat roof, which was not very hard to find. He stood up, and stretched.

He looked down at the people below. He saw a few people were watching something on the news. He couldn't see it from his location, so he changed, and flew down (invisible) and looked at the TVs, only to hear this.

"Providence has issued this warning. Avoid any contact with this EVO, who is still at large." A photo of Danny Phantom, slightly blurring, appeared on the screen.

"Oh great, now I'm a wanted EVO. They could have a least told them that I'm not an EVO."

Someone turned, and Danny realized he had been talking aloud. He turned and continued watching the TV.

"Providence also says to report any sightings at this phone number."

A brilliant idea hit Danny. He chuckled, and flew into the store, and grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil. He wrote down the number, and returned to his base. He packed up, and checked out his map.

"Where should I go next?" He scanned the map, looking for anyplace he would like to go.

"I wonder if this place has a Kennedy Space Center?" He phased through the building, and changed (into Fenton) in the alley next door. Danny searched his pockets, finding no change.

"I wonder how hard it is to rob a bank here." Danny eliminated that idea. He would not rob a bank until he had to. His stomach growled.

"Ugh... I need some food."

_I wonder..._

Danny phased through the ground, and searched for money. He racked up quite a lot of change.

_Now I have to change it into dollars..._

He headed for the nearest bank,

He was greatly surprised, as the bank was very fancy. He walked inside, and checked out the bank for security cameras. There were a lot of them.

Someone grabbed his shoulder.

"Excuse me, young man?"

"Yes?" He turned to see a very muscular guard.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to exchange my change for dollars," He held up his plastic bag of money.

The guard raised his eyebrow.

"Go ahead." Danny went to the exchange place. He dumped in the change, and the total came out to $108.58.

_Now for the nearest train station.

* * *

_

Nearest Train Station

Danny bought the ticket to Florida with no problems. No one asked him where his mother was or anything like that. But Danny did come up with an excuse on _why _he was traveling alone if anyone asked. He settled down in a booth by himself. When the train left, an elder lady asked him if she could sit down. Danny replied yes. She settled down.

"Where are you going on this fine day, young man?" She asked, trying to make small talk.

"I'm going to Florida to see my sick Mum."

"Oh, that's so sweet of you, to go visit your Mom, all by yourself."

"Yeah. Um, I haven't seen her in a long time."

"Whose going to pick you up at the station." This caught Danny off guard.

"The hospital she's at is only a few minutes away from the train station."

She smiled, satisfied with the answer.

She started knitting, and then she fell asleep. After a few hours, the train hit a big bump, which awoke the old lady and Danny's ghost sense went off.

"Are you cold? Would you like a blanket?"

"No, I'm fine. I just have to go to the bathroom." Danny picked up his backpack, and went to the bathroom. He changed. He phased through the ceiling, to see a ghost cat on the roof. It wasn't a house cat either. It was a lion, with huge fangs, and a big mane.

"Here kitty kitty kitty." The cat turned to look at Danny, and the train continued on its way, at a faster speed. The wind whipped through Danny's hair and the Lion's mane. The lion charged, and swiped at Danny with it's huge claws. Danny phased, and the lion missed. It roared, and swiped again. Danny just barely missed the huge paw. The train hit a bump, and Danny fell off the side of the train. He watched the train go along, with the lion still on top. It phased through roof.

_Crap._

The train slowed, and Danny saw the train getting closer to the station.

_Crap again._

Danny flew into the train, and grabbed onto the kitty and the lion scratched Danny, ripping his jumpsuit, and Danny started to bleed. The lion ran down the train, phasing through the train, and scaring the passengers. The train slowed and stopped at the station, and the lion kept running ahead of the stopped train.

_This ends now._

Danny rolled off, and pulled out his Thermos from his backpack. The lion kept running, and Danny missed, and the lion kept going. He flew over the lion, and aimed again. The lion was enveloped in a blue light, as it was sucked into the Thermos.

He capped the Thermos, and turned to see everyone staring at him, interested in the glowing boy, who was floating and just chased a glowing lion through a train.

"Well, it was nice saving your lives, but I gotta fly."

_And not a moment to soon. _

Providence agents swarmed the place.

"Again? Really?" Danny laughed, and phased through into the ground below, into the sewers.

"Ugh. The smell is worse than the last time." Danny held his nose, and flew for a while in the sewers, far away from Providence.

Review!


	7. BEWARE FOR I AM THE BOX GHOST

Chapter 7. BEWARE! FOR I AM THE BOX GHOST!

I uploaded the wrong chappie before. Sorry about the confusion! I found out that the new season of GR starts on Jan 7th at an unknown time. YAY!

The Box Ghost was tired of Humans. They didn't like him using their boxes, and the ghosts thought he was a joke. So when he came upon a purple portal, he decided to see where it went. As soon as he stepped through the portal, it closed, leaving Boxy in a parallel universe.

He also just happened to appear near a Shipping store. (I just had to!) Boxy checked it out. No ghost hunters! In fact, when he appeared, someone screamed. They were afraid of him! Boxy could get use to this. He possessed the boxes, and sent the Humans running for their lives! (Well, not really. But he can dream.) Then a white truck pulled up. Ghost Hunters! Boxy was ready to get out of there, but when they came out of the truck, they started to fires bullets. He phased right through them. They were not Ghost Hunters because they did not have ghost weapons!

"Stop firing! Sir, our weapons are not effect against that creature."

"Creature! Who dares call me a lowly creature! I am the Box Ghost, controller of all things square and cardboard! Fear Me!"

"So you're a ghost?"  
"Yes!" He made the boxes float, and start attacking the Agents. They ran.

"Fall back. Fall Back!" They retreated, leaving Boxy to feel very powerful.

The boxes flew at the supports, and being a very cheap and old building, it fell down, crushing all of Boxy's boxes.

"Noooooo! You shall pay for that!"

Danny was enjoying the warm weather, sitting on the beach, when he saw an explosion. (It looked like an explosion when the building fell.)

His ghost sense went off, causing him to groan.

"They have ways with dealing with EVOs, but when a ghost appears, the world goes to pieces." He stood up, and changed. As the beach was empty because it was winter.

He grabbed his bag, and flew (invisible) to the site of the explosion.

Danny arrived to find The Box Ghost trying to possess flattened boxes.

"Hey Boxy, your powers aren't working because your the controller of 'All things _square _and cardboard'. Those boxes are not square." He laughed.

"You! How did you get here?

"Probably the same way as you." He laughed again. Danny was happy that he was not the only ghost stuck in this crazy world.

"I wouldn't have come if I knew it was you, but these people have never seen a gh... Never mind."

Boxy tried again, with no luck. That nasty ghost kid was right. His powers were useless, unless... He vanished.

"Come on Boxy. We can do this the easy way or the hard way." No response.

He picked up the sound of screaming. Danny turned, to see another shipping center.

"Really? Could this get any worse?"

More screaming behind him, he turned... To see a giant EVO in the distance.

"Aw... Crap." Should he go for the EVO or Boxy. Who would be more of a threat?

_I'll deal with Boxy. Providence will be here soon, I hope._

He flew towards the Shipping center. He arrived and grabbed his thermos, ready to deal with Boxy. He opened the door, and got a box in the face.

"Ha! You were not expecting that!"

"Yah, well never were you!" Danny fired his thermos, and sucked up Boxy.

Danny flew out the door, to see the EVO coming right at him. He flew up near the EVO and a hand flew right at him...

_**BAM!**_

Danny flew through the building across the street. He stood up, and the punched a hole in the wall, grabbing Danny and throwing him into another building. He stood up, shaking. He looked up, and ducked, as a another hand came at him through the building. The roof started to collapse. Danny phased, as the roof collapsed. Danny closed his eyes at the dust began to settle. He flew up at it's face, and punched it with his ecto-punch (I had to make up some sort of name for it). The EVO paused, as a plane flew over head.

_Providence._

He saw Rex drop towards them.

"Meet your worst nightmare EVO." Danny blinked, and got a punch in return for that remark.

Danny fell towards the collapsed building. He landed on the roof of the building next to it.

He saw a truck pull in, with that Six. Six pointed at him.

_More trouble._

He paused, someone was yelling for help.

_The building that collapsed. There must have been people inside!_

Danny looked around, no one else had heard it.

"See that thing on the roof? That's our target."

Six watched as Danny stood up, and flew into the building.

_What is that thing doing? _He thought.

Danny phased into the building, listening for cries for help.

"Hello? Is anyone here?"

"Help me... please..." Danny flew towards the sound, and came upon a young lady, trapped under some steel support beams. He grabbed her, and phased her through the building.

He laid her down outside next to the ambulance.

Six and 3 agents ran over. They pointed their guns at him.

"Wait. There's more people in that building. I'm the only one who can rescue them."

"Go." Danny flew into the building, searching.

Rex was getting tired, this thing would not give up! He couldn't get close enough to cure it.

"I'm trying to help you, just let me touch you!" The EVO, flicked Rex away (Well, it was for the EVO, not for Rex.) He continued to try and get closer.

Danny kept searching.

_This building is full of people!_

He found a man in the bathroom who had been knocked out when the building collapsed.

Six watched as he brought out person after person.

_He won't give up until everyone is out._

The building creaked, signaling that it was coming down completely.

_Come on. I heard 2 more people. I have to find them. _He heard something.

_Crying. But where is it?_

Someone groaned. He turned, and saw a young girl crying, and her mom.

"Come on. We need to get you out of here." He picked up the girl and the mom.

He phased out and gave them to the medical people. The building creaked again. Danny turned, and rushed into the building. Another creak, and the bystanders watch as the building collapsed. The dust settled, and the building was seen in view full. It had fallen completely down. No one came out of the rubble. Except, an invisible Danny Phantom.

Rex had finally cured the EVO, and was heading back to base after he heard about what that Phantom did when he saw something black and white on the roof. Rex decided to see what it was. He fired up the Boogie Pack, and landed on the roof. It was Phantom crying.

"I could have saved him. If only I was just a second faster."

"Um, hey Phantom." Danny stood up and turned, his eyes puffy and his face red. He had a cut on his cheek, bleeding green blood (Ectoplasm to us crazed fans (; ). His jumpsuit was torn in many places. Rex tried to say something, then Danny grabbed his bag, and vanished.

Rex saw something glowing on the ground. It was green blood.

"Hey, Holiday. I've found something you might be interested."

Nooooooo Danny! Poor Danny. He tried so hard!

Review!


	8. Danny Meets Robber

Chapter 8. Danny Meets Robber

I got an iPod Touch for Xmas! Yeah me! Happy Holidays lol!

This is a short chappie!

Holiday was stumped. This sample of blood that Rex found gave no clues to what Phantom really was. He is for sure not an EVO. She pulled up the recorded footage from the first encounter with Phantom.

(This is what she's watching on the screen, but as a flashback in bold.)

**"Who are you?" Danny asked, trying to get as much information as possible.**

**"I'm Rex."**

**"I'm Danny Phantom. Where are we?" Danny asked.**

**"In New York City. Why?"**

**"What trashed the place? A Ghost? Is it still around here?" Danny readied himself.**

**"What? Ghosts don't exist. An EVO did it."**

**"What's an EVO?"**

**"An Exponentially Variegated Organism_."_**

**"That makes so much more sense." Danny said with sarcasm.**

**"It happens when the nanites inside a person or animal activate."**

**"Well. I can tell you I'm not a EVO thing."**

**"What are you then?"**

**"I'm a ghost. Oh I should not have said that..."**

**"Maybe you should go to Providence with us?" **

**"I'm not going anywhere." **

**"Ok then. We can do this the hard way. Six! Check this out!" **

**"Well, nice meeting you Rex. But I have to get back to my Universe. As soon as I figure out how..."**

**"You're from another universe? Like time wise or are you an alien?"**

**"Uh, time. I am also not an alien."**

_A ghost from a parallel universe. That what he says he is._

She pulled the DNA up again.

_It is very close to Human DNA. _Holiday had never seen a ghost much less ghost DNA, so she ignored the fact that this Ghost DNA had Human in it.

Danny was tired, Tired of this world, tired of being on the run again, tired of being hungry. Right now, he's mostly tired of being hungry. His stomach gurgled, louder than before. He sat down on a bench. His nose picked up the delicious smell of a hot dog stand. He looked over to see a Hot Dog man down the street. His stomach gurgled again.

_I wonder how Dani lives like this!_

He took out the leftover money.

_56 cents. No enough for a hot dog._

He stood up, went into the dark alley behind him. He was about to change when something metal was pushed up against his head.

"Give me your wallet and no one gets hurt."

Danny handed over the bag with 56 cents. The robber counted the money.

"46 cents. Really? This isn't even worth it. Now I have to kill you." He raised the gun and pulled the trigger. Danny instinctively phased.

"What tha?" He fired again, and Danny phased again.

"You ain't no EVO." Danny turned invisible.  
"What. Come out kid. I need to kill you so you can't turn me in." Danny changed, and picked the robber up. He flew up into the air, and flew to the Police Station that he had passed earlier. He phased the robber through the building, and while invisible, flew back to the hot dog stand. He phased through the ground, and picked up some money. He then bought a chili dog and ate in peace.

Told yah it was short.

My editor hasn't replied in a while, so correct any mistakes you find.

Thanks! The next one should introduce the Villain! Vote on my poll to help me with this story!


	9. Meet The Villians

Chapter 9. Meet The Villains

Aw man! I didn't want them to work together, but you voted...

Van Kleiss was mad. He had seen this Danny Phantom in action, but he never could find out where he went after Providence showed up. Even after Van Kleiss found out he wasn't an EVO, he still would be a good addition to The Pack. He even hated Providence! How perfect was that. He still needed to find Phantom though in order to convince him to join The Pack...

Skulker was patrolling Amity Park for the whelp. He hadn't been heard from in weeks. News was that his little friends had been patrolling the Ghost Zone for any sign of him and his little secret was out among his family. Vlad was also upset because no whelp, none of his dreams could happen. So he declared Amity Park a Ghost Free Zone until the stupid whelp showed up again. Skulker had been keeping an eye out also. He had no tracking signal on him, so wherever he went, it was a long way from here. Skulker was about to give up, when he heard a sound behind him. It was a purple portal. It flashed, and Skulker could see Danny walking around in a city.

"I've got you now whelp!" Skulker flew through the portal ready to capture the whelp... and he arrived in a city with no sign of him. Skulker turned to see the portal vanish.

"Dang. Well there goes my very well thought out plan." (This is sooo OOC, but I wanted him to say that!)

Technus arrived in almost the same way, as he had been banished to the Ghost Zone by Vlad, and had to avoid Walker. It was not easy. So when he came upon a purple portal, with a brand new Electronics store, he jumped at the chance. Only to arrive in a destroyed city with no electronics in sight.

_Little did the two ghosts know, everyone in this story is about to meet right about now!_

Skulker turned to see a familiar sight. Technus. Ruler of technology or something.

Since he was not the only one to find himself in this strange world, Skulker decided to try and find out how he got here.

"Well, we meet again." Technus' annoying voice filled the air.

"Yes, it seems we have. Tell me. You saw a purple portal..."

"And I decided to investigate. And now I trapped in this strange world."

"Yes, same here."

Across the street, an explosion happened. Calling attention to the ghosts and the EVO who decided to make an appearance.

"Do you have any idea..."

"What that thing is? No."

Danny's ghost sense went off. He snuck into a alley, and changed. He flew above into the sky.

"Where are you.." The explosion told him exactly what he wanted to know. He set off in that direction.

He arrived to see Skulker and Technus.

"I see I'm not the only one to get stuck in this crazy world."

"I'm am glad to see that my trip into the portal was not in vain." He raised his gum, then the EVO exploded! Well, it looked like it exploded. It really sneezed. Pieces of EVO went everywhere, covering everyone in EVO.

"Ew!" Danny yelled, and tried to phase it off. No luck.

"Now I have to polish my armor again!"

"What is that thing?" Skulker asked, hoping that Danny knew what was going on, as this was obviously where he had been stuck for weeks.

"That is an EVO. And..." He was interrupted, as Providence finally showed up.

"And. Good word of advice, stay away from them." Danny turned invisible, and Skulker and Technus did too.

"I'll still can find you whelp. So be prepared, as you never know when I'll pounce!"

Danny took off, as Providence prepared the take down the EVO, not noticing the 2 invisible ghosts, plotting revenge.

Van Kleiss was very much surprised. Phantom already has had 2 enemies! He thought about that, then an idea came to him. If he couldn't find Phantom, maybe he could find his enemies..

Ugh, Van Kleiss is gonna be hard to keep in character with, since he isn't around much in the show... When is the new season of GR gonna start? If you know, review!

Sorry about the slow update. My Mac screen has failed me! :'(


	10. The Soup Kitchen

Chapter 10. The Soup Kitchen

Sorry for the slow update. School starts back tomorrow and Mom does not like Internet 24/7 so….. I shall post when I can. My Mac screen has failed me so only 1 computer now…

Technus was pleased. The people in this place had never seen a ghost before so it was very easy to scare them. And that blasted ghost kid can't be in everywhere! (Technus hasn't figured out about the world being made of nanites. He hasn't had to use his Techno powers yet.)

Skulker had less luck. Interference made it near impossible, unless he was floating in front of him, to find the ghost kid. So he had to fly all over, waiting for his ghost sense to go off so he could find him.

Neither of the ghosts knew that Van Kleiss was also searching for Danny and them. Van Kleiss discovered that the two "ghosts" were easier to track, as they never vanished like Phantom did. The left trails of destruction (Caused by the people lol) everywhere they went. They _liked _scaring people, unlike Phantom.

He sent the Pack after the Ghosts, and waited on their arrival.

Danny was having an easier time. He had hit the jackpot when he found out that he could get free food from this soup kitchen located near his hiding spot. His hiding spot was across from a TV store, so he could keep an eye out for EVOs and ghosts. He had found it when he was searching for a new place. It was on the roof of an abandoned building that had an empty watertight wooden box that Danny was glad to use.

Danny had been here for a couple of weeks. Luckily, because of his halfa status, he could live on less food than a normal person. There also was a cute girl, named Becca that Danny was trying very hard not to fall to his crush on her.

_Think of Sam…_ He kept reminding himself. Her beautiful purple eyes, her different take on life. Danny still loved her. But being away from her for so long, it was getting harder to see her face, Tucker's face, and his parents' face. His other life was slowly disappearing from him. He sighed.

It was almost time for the Soup Kitchen to open. Danny stood up and stretched. He looked down to see a line already forming. He phased through the building and waited in line. After sometime, the doors opened and the line filed inside. Becca was there, giving out the soup. Even though she was a few years older than him, Danny still felt attracted to her. Danny grabbed a bowl, and stood his place in line. He watched her give out bowl after bowl of soup, and slowly his patient waiting was nearing its end. 3 people, 2 people, 1 person. It was Danny's turn.

"Hello again…"

"Danny, It's Danny."

"Ok, Danny." She smiled, and gave him his soup. Danny returned the smile and went to sit down. Danny sat down with the table of people that Danny had come to know.

"Hey look, Danny's joining us again." The man next to him patted him on the back as Danny sat down.

"Hey, Doc. Good to see you too." Danny faked a smile. These men had taken him under their wing, and taught him the ways of the wanderers. Danny would be fine with his ghost powers, but they didn't know that.

Danny wasn't really listening to the conversation, just catching bits here and there. Something about an EVO that one of the new ones saw on his way here. The conversation turned to where they would be traveling to next. Danny was surprised when they asked where he was going next.

"I don't know where I'm going next. Just anywhere I can get away."

"Away from what?"

_Uh. Think. Not Providence. Not Providence._

"Away from life." The men were happy with that response. They continued to eat.

Danny turned to continue eating his soup. Slowly the men finished their soup, and went on their way. Danny continued to think, so caught up that he didn't notice that he was the last one left until…

"Hey, Danny. Helloo?" Danny looked up, to see Becca.

"Hey Becca. Um. Wow. Is it that late already? Well, I need to be going anyway." He stood up, and headed for the door. She smiled, upset about the fact that he was leaving.

Danny is such an odd character. He is only about 15, and yet here he is. Alone in this big world with all the EVOs running around. And still he's fine. I could never live like he does. At least his clothes suggest he has somewhere to sleep.

**Clink!**

She turned to see a big metal robot with a gun pointed at her.

"Hello? Um, we're closing for now. You'll have to come back tomorrow."

"I'm not here for the food." He fired, and a black and white blur appeared in front of her and blocked the shot with a green ectoplasmic shield (To us, but to her, just a force field)

Danny was interrupted from his thinking by his Ghost sense, and knew it was a 99.1 % percent chance it was Skulker. He was right. He phased through the wall to see Skulker firing at Becca. He jumped in and fired up his shield.

"Oh my. What are you?"

"Run." She looked up, and ran out the door.

"Didn't take you long to find me, did it?"

"Yes. The interference made it impossible for my scanners to find you. I had to use my Ghost Sense."

"It seems your natural abilities win all." Danny smiled, and fired his ice beam.

Skulker dodged, and returned fire. It landed with a direct hit, sending Danny flying through the soup kitchen's front wall. Danny looked up.

Crap. A camera crew. Really? Could this get anymore difficult?

Bystanders started to come out to see what the noise was about.

Danny returned fire…..

AHHH! Evil Cliffie!

I have to go, vote on my polls!

And REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	11. The Fight

Chapter 11. The Fight

Here is the conclusion to my evil cliffie!

Last Time On The Ghostly Revolution…

**Danny was interrupted from his thinking by his Ghost sense, and knew it was a 99.1 % percent chance it was Skulker. He was right. He phased through the wall to see Skulker firing at Becca. He jumped in and fired up his shield. **

"**Oh my. What are you?"**

"**Run." She looked up, and ran out the door.**

"**Didn't take you long to find me, did it?"**

"**Yes. The interference made it impossible for my scanners to find you. I had to use my Ghost Sense."**

"**It seems your natural abilities win all." Danny smiled, and fired his ice beam.**

**Skulker dodged, and returned fire. It landed with a direct hit, sending Danny flying through the soup kitchen's front wall. Danny looked up.**

**Crap. A camera crew. Really? Could this get anymore difficult?**

**Bystanders started to come out to see what the noise was about.**

**Danny returned fire…..**

Now The Conclusion….

Danny returned fire, only to see Skulker vanished.

"My thermos is waiting for yah Skulker. Along with Boxy and some strange ghost."

"I have no plans going back into that blasted thing. This time I shall have your pelt on my wall because of my new secret weapon." Skulker fired, and pieces of the roof fell as Danny dodged. Skulker vanished again, and Danny felt a slash as Skulker's knife slashed his belly. Danny groaned, as his famous green blood started gushing through the slash. He held his hand to it, and it started to slow.

"Catch me if you can." Danny flew through the giant gapping hole in the front wall. Skulker activated his rockets and took off after him.

He flew over the camera crew, blowing the hat off of the innocent bystanders.

Danny fired his ectobeams at Skulker, as he easily dodged them.

"Have you been practing since I haven't been around?"

"You've been gone for over a month now. What do you think."

That horrible feeling came over Danny. His entire town was defenseless from ghosts, and his parents must have been worried sick! And Sam. Oh Sam.

Skulker fired, and it was a direct hit and Danny fell through the roof of The Soup Kitchen. Danny shakily stood up, and Skulker was no where to be found.

"Come out come out wherever you are. You can't hide forever Skulker."

"I'm not hiding." Skulker appeared behind Danny, and stabbed something in his back.

Danny screamed.

"Meet my new best friend."

Danny felt that same scary feeling, like having half of you sucked out. Like only one device could do.

"No, you didn't get…"

"The _Plasmius Maximus?_ Oh yes I did get it. He doesn't know about it though… But I made some changes to it, like the effect of being knocked out for a short period of time." Skulker smiled wickedly.

Danny groaned. He felt the rings fighting to appear. Danny flew through the wall, away from the camera crew, away from everyone, behind the remains of the soup kitchen. He stood up and groaned as the effects took place and fell to the ground. Danny's vision started to blur, and he heard someone running down the alley. Danny looked up to see Becca, and closed his eyes. He felt the rings appear as he lost consciousness.

Beeca saw the robot stab that thing that saved her life in the back. She saw Danny fly out the back, and she ran to see him fall to the ground and with blue rings change from Phantom into Danny, the cute boy who had been getting soup from her for awhile.

"Danny?"

Becca heard the people running into the alley. She scooped Danny up, and went the other way around to her car. She gently laid Danny in her car. He looked so helpless. She saw green blood coming from his shirt. She took it off and saw the green blood slowly vanish, as red blood took its place. The wound slowly healed in front of her eyes. It stopped bleeding as she watched.

"I don't know who or what you are, but you're coming home with me."

She drove to her home.

Skulker phased through the wall, expecting Danny to be lying unconscious. He was surprised to see an empty alley with humans running towards him.

"You have escaped me this time, but I am the Ghost Zone's Greatest Hunter and I shall have your pelt on my wall someday!" He yelled to the sky, and vanished.

Evil Cliffie Again!

Vote on my poll I need your opinions!


	12. Danny Finds A Friend

_Chapter 12. _Danny Finds A Friend

_Last time…_

**Beeca saw the robot stab that thing that saved her life in the back. She saw Danny fly out the back, and she ran to see him fall to the ground and with blue rings change from Phantom into Danny, the cute boy who had been getting soup from her for awhile.**

"**Danny?"**

**Becca heard the people running into the alley. She scooped Danny up, and went the other way around to her car. She gently laid Danny in her car. He looked so helpless. She saw green blood coming from his shirt. She took it off and saw the green blood slowly vanish, as red blood took its place. The wound slowly healed in front of her eyes. It stopped bleeding as she watched. **

"**I don't know who or what you are, but you're coming home with me."**

**She drove to her home.**

**Skulker phased through the wall, expecting Danny to be lying unconscious. He was surprised to see an empty alley with humans running towards him.**

"**You have escaped me this time, but I am the Ghost Zone's Greatest Hunter and I shall have your pelt on my wall someday!" He yelled to the **

**sky, and vanished.**

**

* * *

**

Danny awoke in a dark room. He rubbed his eyes, and turned on the bedside light. He saw he was in a pink bedroom filled with stuffed animals. Danny looked down and checked out the pink scar on his belly.

"It was yesterday when you fought that robot thing." Danny looked up to see Becca, standing in the doorway.

"I was worried about it, with the green blood and all. But it healed before my eyes."

"Yeah, that is what happens." She smiled.

"Do you want any food?"

His stomach growled.

"Uh, yes please." She returned a few minutes later. He eagerly took it and slurped up the chicken noodle soup.

"I just have a few questions…."

_Yeah, I figured that._

"What was that robot thing?"

"That was Skulker, a ghost."

"He looked like a robot."

"He really is about this big (Showing her with his hands) and he uses that suit to hunt me down."

"What is a ghost?"

"A being that passed on from life with unfinished business made of ectoplasm. They usually can fly, be intangible and invisible at will."

Yesterday's events convinced her this was true. She leaned forward.

"What are you?"

"I'd rather not say, for your safety and mine."

"Why? Who are you hiding from?"

"Um, Providence."

She leaned back, and pondered this.

"Why, are you some kind of escaped experiment who should be kept locked up away from public eyes?"

Danny flinched at that remark.

"No, they want to do experiments on me because they don't know what I am."

"Ok, no more questions, _for now_." She left the room, expecting Danny to still be recovering.

Danny stood up, and grabbed his backpack. He slung it over his shoulders, and grimaced in pain. He lifted up his shirt to see the cut bleeding again.

_What tha? Did Skulker do something to that knife?_

Well, Danny was not going anywhere so he gently lay back down in the bed, and watched as the bleeding slowed, being carefull not to bleed on the clean pink bed. He sighed and grabbed the TV remote and turned it on. He watched as he saw the fight from last night playing on almost all the channels.

He turned up the volume and listened. **(Bold is what the reporter is saying.)**

"**Last night a very strange occurrence happened last night at this small Soup Kitchen in Firewood, Ohio. **(Lame name I know :p)** Providence says that this being is called a ghost. And if you see one, to not make contact and to call Providence right away. Especially the one that looks like a child. **(Footage starts to play of Danny fighting Skulker) **Providence has no other comments on the matter."**

"That's great. Now I'm on TV." He turned it off, and threw the remote down in disgust. He closed his eyes and started to think about what happened last night.

* * *

Van Kleiss had better luck. He had managed to track down one of the ghosts and convince it to come to Abyuss. He watched as Technus arrived with The Pack.

Then he vanished.

"What? Where did he go?"

A nasally voice from behind him said….."I am Technus, Ruler of Technology and Long Winded Speeches!"

"Oh really? I'm Van Kleiss, King Of Abyuss. I have a few questions for you."

"I shall answer the ones I want to."

"Who is this?" He held up a slightly blurring photo of Danny.

"That is Danny Phantom, the first Halfa who is persistant is keeping Amity Park safe from ghosts."

"Halfa? What does that mean?"

"A half ghost half human hybrid."

"What? He's human too?"

"Yes he is."

"I believe we can make a deal?"

"I love deals!"

Van Kleiss stood up, and the vines lifted him down to where Technus was floating.

"How are you doing that?"

"I control all of the nanites here."

"Nanites? What?" Technus started to glow as he realized how powerful he was in this world and he smiled wickedly.

* * *

**AHHHHH Writers Block! And a really bad cliffy. Let me sleep on it and continue Thurs! Review and tell me what YOU think should happen next!**

_**I need more people telling me what I should do on my poll. It's too close to say! Or review and give me a better idea!**_


	13. That's Why I Had Writer's Block

**Chapter 13. That's Why I Had Writer's Block!**

Wahhhhh I wrote 3 pages of really good stuff. I saved it and when I turned on the backup computer today it was gone! WAHH! This is not as good as the first I just know it. These next 2 chapters are the longest I have done, so read when you have time!

_Last time.._

**Van Kleiss had better luck. He had managed to track down one of the ghosts and convince it to come to Abyuss. He watched as Technus arrived with The Pack.**

**Then he vanished.**

**"What? Where did he go?"**

**A nasally voice from behind him said…"I am Technus, Ruler of Technology and Long Winded Speeches!"**

**"Oh really? I'm Van Kleiss, King Of Abyuss. I have a few questions for you."**

**"I shall answer the ones I want to."**

**"Who is this?" He held up a slightly blurring photo of Danny.**

**"That is Danny Phantom, the first Halfa who is persistent is keeping Amity Park safe from ghosts."**

**"Halfa? What does that mean?"**

**"A half ghost half human hybrid."**

**"What? He's human too?"**

**"Yes he is."**

**"I believe we can make a deal?" **

**"I love deals!"**

**Van Kleiss stood up, and the vines lifted him down to where Technus was floating.**

**"How are you doing that?"**

**"I control all of the nanites here."**

**"Nanites? What?" Technus started to glow as he realized how powerful he was in this world and he smiled wickedly.**

**

* * *

**

"Here is my deal. I'll take care of Danny Phantom. You take care of Rex, and we rule the world together?"

"That sounds like the best deal I've ever heard."

"Good, not you need to know a few things first." And _The Plan_ was born.

_A Few Weeks Later…._

Danny was unaware of how _The Plan _would change his life. He was on his way to New York City in a train, relaxing and enjoying the view.

He arrived, ate a hot dog and took in the sights of Time Square. (There should be one, right?) He sat down on a bench and watched the world.

_The Plan _was in action, after a few failed attempts. Tracking Danny and Rex was a lot of work. Danny sat blissfully, unaware of the EVO attack just a few blocks away while Six, Bobo, and Rex took care of it. Breach placed an explosion in the empty building across from Danny. The portal closed, and the building exploded. Danny jumped up, almost going ghost before he stopped himself. Rex and Six heard the explosion and saw the smoke from the now burning building.

_It's a good thing that building is empty. _Danny thought.

Danny's ghost sense went off and Technus appeared, floating in the sky.

Rex and Six reached the explosion. They saw a kid with black hair talking to the ghost floating in the sky, unnoticed by Danny.

"Hey Technus! Over here!" Technus turned.

"Are you going to do something other than rob an Electronics store or take over the world?" Danny asked, while he readied the thermos.

_Just a little closer now…._

"This time I shall succeed in taking over the world!" He laughed evilly.

"What is that kid doing? He's talking to that ghost like he knows it."

"I don't know, but be ready for anything." Six said, as he readied his katanas.

"How are you going to do it? Hack into the Internet? A satellite? Or something new for once."

"Something you never would have expected. For I, Technus, Ruler of all things electronic, have found a partner in crime."

"Someone smarter than you?" Danny laughed. Danny fired the thermos when something knocked into him and dragging him on the ground, knocking the thermos out of his reach. When he opened his eyes he saw a blue robot.

"Are you the partner? Technus really needs one." Biowulf picked him up by the neck.

"Ow ow ow. You have a strong grip." Danny struggled.

"It's Biowulf! What does he want with the kid?"

"I don't know, but I have a feeling his boss isn't too far behind. Let's go."

Van Kleiss appeared at that exact moment.

Biowulf handed Danny over to him.

"So this is the famous Danny Phantom. It really is quite amazing how you're a human and a ghost at the same time. Remarkable. And no nanites either." He examined Danny.

Van Kleiss looked up to see Six and Rex running towards them.

"Keep them busy."

Biowulf and Skalamander started to run to meet the three Providence agents in battle when Technus started to battle Rex.

"I take it you're the partner."

Van Kleiss' grip tightened.

"For now, yes." He smiled, please with how easy this was going to be.

"Pity I can't bring you back for study, but Technus said you wouldn't join us. So I have to kill you. Don't worry, you won't feel a thing."

* * *

Six was battling Biowulf, Bobo was fighting Skalamander while Technus was enjoying Rex's feeble attempts to fight him.

"Let. Me. Hit. You!" Rex said, as Technus just phased through every attempt.

(Too many people fighting. I have to concentrate on 2 of the for now.)

"Now it's my turn, weak human!" Technus glowed, drawing the electronics from the Electronics store down the street.

Rex started glowing green, as Technus realized his powers worked on Rex's nanites.

"This is too easy!" He focused his energy onto Rex….

* * *

_Yeah, I won't. _Danny thought.

Danny closed his eyes, and phased his neck only. He dropped to the ground, and swiped kicked Van Kleiss' legs out from under him.

Danny turned to see Six and and Bobo fighting the robot and a giant lizard, while Rex was fighting Technus.

_Deal with this nutcase, then Technus. I'll have to do this the old fashioned way then._

Danny turned to see Van Kleiss standing up again. Danny hit with an uppercut to the jaw. Danny continued to punch, sometimes hitting and sometimes missing.

"You maybe can fight me, but you can't run from me." Danny hit again but Van Kleiss stopped it. He grabbed Danny by the arm, and lifted him into the air. Danny heard a crack as his wrist fractured. (Usually happens when you fall down skating. Don't get me started on how my feet hurt from that!)

"I am stronger than you will ever be, boy."

Danny phased his broken wrist through Van Kleiss' grip.

Danny started to run to towards Technus, when a giant red portal opened up under him.

Danny jumped over it, much longer than a normal human.

_Red is bad. Red is really BAD!_

More and more portals appeared under him, leaving Danny close to flying over them.

Finally, Danny tripped and fell into the portal. He grabbed onto the concrete on the side of the portal, hanging on for dear life.

_Do I fly out of here?_

He felt something grab onto his leg, pulling him into the unknown.

Danny struggled to hang onto the edge.

* * *

"This is the most fun I've ever had fighting someone." Technus was controlling Rex like a puppet on strings.

"Come on. Fight like a man, or a, um, ghost man." Technus laughed more. He made Rex do the Chicken and the Hokey Pokey. (Ugh, skating is getting in the way of my writing!)

* * *

_Crap. I take that as a yes. _Danny thought.

Danny flew up just barely, and made it look like he was pulling himself out, being careful not to worsen his injured wrist. He pulled himself onto the concrete, scratching his belly in the process.

He breathed and stood up the see Technus controlling Rex.

"This day is just getting better and better." He sighed, ignoring Van Kleiss for the moment, knowing he can't defeat Van Kleiss by himself.

He ran, faster than normal, and grabbed the thermos.

"Hey Technus!" Technus turned and got sucked into the thermos.  
"Nooo, I shall be ruler of the world some day, and you can't stop me, Danny….."

He closed the lid, cutting him off.

"Hey. Thanks kid. Wait, is that a thermos?"

A portal appeared below Danny and Rex, sucking both of them in.

Six looked up to see Van Kleiss and Rex and the kid disappear into portals.

He turned back to see the same had happened to Biowulf and Skalamander.

"Providence. We have a problem." (OOC I know, but that is the best line yet!)

**That's it for now. Review and please do my polls! I want to know that more than 7 people are reading my story!**


	14. Abyuss

**Chapter 14. Abyuss**

**Summary. Rex and Danny fell into Abyuss after fighting with Van Kleiss and Technus**.

Danny and Rex fell on the soft ground of Abyuss. They had landed in the middle of a forest.

"Crap. Are we in another universe?" Danny asked, mad that he fell into the portal.

"No Abyuss." Rex called to Providence, telling Holiday, that yes they both were in Abyuss.

"We better keep moving, so we don't run into a evil EVO."

"So his name's Van Kleiss? Who is this guy?"

Rex explained who and what Van Kleiss was about.

"Sounds like a nice guy." He said sarcastically.

"So, who are you?"

"My name's Sam Manson." He held out his hand.

"Rex. Just Rex." They shook hands.

They walked for a while.

"So, why does Van Kleiss have it in for you?"

_Lie. Lie. Lie._

"I don't know."

"That's weird. He usually doesn't go for just anyone. You don't look like and EVO, but neither do I."

"I am not an EVO." He grabbed his wrist, as it started to hurt.

"Did you hurt it?"

"I think it's broken."

"Wow, most people would be in tears. How old are you?"

"15."

" Wow, you're older than you look. You act older too."

They walked while Rex pondered the information, trying to figure out why Van Kleiss was interested enough to actually fight him, this stumped Rex.

"You sure did have some interesting fighting moves. Did you take Karate or something?"  
"You saw?"

"Yeah, that ghost kind of made me watch."

"Yeah. 9 years. That's Technus. He controls electronics." (Danny is lying like crazy!)

"How do you know that?"

"I've seen him before?"  
"No. That can't be because you captured him in your thermos. What are you? A Ghost Hunter?"

"Yes! Yes, that's it! I'm a ghost hunter…."

"Well, you sure do know what you're doing."

Danny stopped, because he heard a rustle in the bushes behind them.

"Duck!" He dropped to the ground, and an EVO duck flew high over Rex's head.

"Uh, you're right about one part…" Rex laughed as Danny stood up and dusted the dirt off.

"Uh." Rex pointed to Danny's belly, where the cut had finally had been bleeding enough to show through his shirt.

"What?" Danny looked down to see red blood coming through his shirt.

He lifted his shirt up to see the cut better. It was in the same spot as Skulker's knife.

_It just won't stay healed!_

Rex looked closer.

"Uh, is it supposed to be green?"  
Danny dropped his shirt back down, as the ectoplasm in his blood started to heal the scratch.

"Green? Green? I don't see any green…Let's keep moving!" Danny trudged forward.

Danny was definitely hiding something, Rex frowned.

Rex ran forward in front of Danny and put his hand out in front of him.

"Who's the better one to protect us?"

"You." Danny sighed. _I can defend myself just fine._

They trudged on, away from where Rex said the castle was.

* * *

Later..

Danny grew tired of walking. He watched Rex swat EVO bugs after bugs, but none would touch Danny. Danny had been trying to keep the pain away, but the wrist was starting to get to him and the cut was still bleeding.

"I'll gonna rest a second."

"I'll scout ahead. Stay here and I'll bee back." Rex continued to walk forward, leaving Danny to check his wrist. He turned the skin invisible.

_Yep, fractured._

He set the bone best he could and made a splint from two sticks and some vine.

The cut finally stopped bleeding and Danny cleaned the blood off his shirt and body.

He sat down and waited and waited. After a long time (Really 15 minutes) Danny got up and starting walking to see if he could find Rex. He found Rex, sinking in quicksand.

"Hey Sam! Yeah, well. I am just going to get out of here now!" He tried this Boogie Pack, that made him sink faster. He tried the Punk Busters. Also made him sink faster.

"Do you need some help?"

"No, I got it. I can do it. Can you throw me that vine? That's not helping me get out, that's just helping me get the vine."

"Whatever." Danny rolled his eyes and threw the rope. Rex grabbed on.

"It seems we meet again Danny." Van Kleiss grabbed Danny and lifted him by the shirt.

"Van Kleiss." Danny spat out the name with disgust.

"Yes, it seems you have gotten some information from Rex yes? And Rex, it seems you're in a difficult situation? Van Kleiss cut the vine.

"Well, you're in my realm now. I control this world, not you." He threw Danny to Biowulf.

"If you make it out alive, I shall see you again Rex. If not, Good bye." Danny struggled against Biowulf, and the trees bent around Van Kleiss and Biowulf, leaving Rex to figure a way out of this mess.

_If I only had called for help earlier, Sam wouldn't be in the mess. And neither would I._

_

* * *

_

_If I only had checked on Rex earlier, Rex wouldn't be sinking in quicksand and I wouldn't be on my way to Van Kleiss' castle._

It only took minutes to arrive at the castle which Danny stared at in awe.

"You can't keep me here. I'll just phase out."

"Ahh, that's where you're wrong. Technus built a Halfa power disabling handcuffs in case something like this happened." He produced the said handcuffs from his pocket and slapped them on Danny.

A large shock went through Danny, making his muscles shiver from the shock.

Danny was thrown into a jail cell that hadn't been used in awhile.

"I'll be back after I prepare my operating equipment." He laughed, and left Danny, alone with his thoughts.

* * *

Rex was at the point of drowning in quicksand when a voice cam through his earpiece.

"Rex, where are you? What's happened? Are you ok? Where's the kid?"

"I'm floating in a thing of quicksand, getting ready to drown. Van Kleiss came and took the kid, Sam Manson to his castle about 5 minutes ago."

"I'm tracking your signal, be there in 3 minutes."

"I don't think I have 3 minutes."

2 Minutes Later…

Six had rescued Rex and they were making their way to the castle to rescue Sam. They silently snuck in, and wandered around the castle, looking for Sam.

"Shh, Someone's coming around the corner." The stood ready to pounce when Circe came around the corner.

"Rex! What are you doing here?"

"To rescue Sam."

"That kid who Van Kleiss brought in?"

"Yeah where is he?" She gave them directions to Sam's, I mean, Danny's jail cell.

Six went ahead, and Circe stopped Rex.

"Rex. Sam isn't who he seems."

"I figured that out. What he's hiding I don't know yet."

"Just be careful. You don't know what side he's on."

"Got it." Rex ran ahead to catch up to Six, leaving Circe saddened by Rex's arrival.

Sam, I mean again, Danny was sitting in the same cell. It stunk of rats, sewer, and mold.

_I bet Rex is getting a rescue party ready right about now. I bet they want to really know why Van Kleiss wants me so bad. I get out of this strange world and into the normal part of this universe and escape. That simple. If they ever find me…_

It was easier to find Sam then Rex or Six thought. The directions lead them straight to him, and there were no guards.

"Sam? Sam!"

Danny looked up after he realized that was his _name_.

"Rex! I'm glad to see you."

"Stand back!" Rex brought out the BFS when a silver blur cut the door hinges off the metal cell door. The door swung open.

"I was going to do that!"

"No time Rex. We have to get out of here."

"Hey. I'm still in chains here!"

"Why did he chain your hands together? You couldn't escape without walking through the walls!" Six slashed Danny's handcuffs off, and Danny felt his Halfa strength returning to him.

"Thanks, Let's get out of here!"

They quietly snuck out the way they came when they ran into Van Kleiss and The Pack.

"Well, it seems not even my jail cell could hold you Danny. Technus was right, you are a clever boy."

"What tha? His name is Sam. You must be confused Van Kleiss…" Rex loved the thought of that.

"No I am certainly correct. Why you don't know that…." A blur ran past Six and Rex and punched Van Kleiss with his other hand, sending him into the wall. It was a very mad Danny.

"That was very fast, for a human. Get him!"

Biowulf and Skalamander charged Danny. He ran, leaving Six and Rex to fight Biowulf and Skalamander.

"He took on Van Kleiss, but he runs when Biowulf and Skalamander appear?"

No one noticed the white light flash. A black and white blur appeared and took Biowulf and Skalamander down in one shot with his ectobeams.

"Danny Phantom."

"Aren't you supposed to be watching someone?"

Van Kleiss stood up.

"Yes, aren't you?"

"Shut up Van Kleiss." Phantom fired an ectobeam, trapping Van Kleiss against the wall.

"He has some explaining to do." Six said.

"Yes he does." They ran after Danny.

Danny turned invisible and changed behind the trees.

They caught up to Danny standing outside the castle.

"You have some explaining to do Danny."

"It's not Danny, I don't know why he's calling me that. It's Sam. Sam Manson. I'll explain when we're out of this Abyuss or whatever, ok?"

Six called for the jump jet waiting nearby.

_It's a good thing I still have my backpack._

The jump jet landed in front of them and they climbed aboard.

"I'll answer all of your questions when we are in the USA again, deal?"

"Deal."

* * *

**1 Hour Later….**

The plane landed in New Hampshire.

"There. Now. Who are you?"

"Sam Manson. I really have to go to the bathroom. Can I, um, go?"

"Down there."

Danny ran down where Six pointed, not noticing the thermos falling from his backpack.

"Hey didn't I use that idea to sneak out once?" They both ran to the bathroom. They opened the door to see nothing.

"Yeah, he's gone alright."

Six just groaned.

Six returned and picked up the thermos.

Danny changed and phased out of the plane, laughing at how stupid they were to let him go to the bathroom by himself. (Did you really think he was telling the truth?)

The plane returned to Providence Base with Sam Manson.

Six dropped the thermos off at Dr. Holiday's lab.

"What's this? It looks like a thermos."

"It is. Sam Manson, the kid Van Kleiss wants so bad. He used it to capture the ghost. Rex said he called the ghost Technus and that he can control technology."

"Considering that I have never seen Rex dance the Chicken before, I'll say he's right."

"Hold on. Six here, go ahead."

"_Sir we did the search. There is no 15-year-old boy by the name Sam Manson anywhere in the world who matches. Shall I continue searching?"_

"No. Six out."

"What was that?"

"Sam Manson doesn't exist."

**(Duh Duh Duh!)**

"Hm… Let me do some research on this piece of equipment."

After Preparations were made, the lab was ready to test the thermos. Dr. Holiday opened the thermos, and Technus was released.

"I knew I would get out some day!"

"What are you?" Holiday asked.

"Not what. Who. I am Technus, Ghost Ruler of Electronic devices!"

_Perfect. Invade this base and I still can rule the world! _Technus evilly laughed in his head. He dove into the computers.

"Scan the computers for any imperfections."

"None, sir. It just vanished."

"Hm, It seems to be gone now. Pull up the video footage of what we just saw and the scan results."

**Oh No Danny! Review and tell me you're Reading! And vote if you haven't yet!**

**Told yah they were long!**


	15. The Evidence

Chapter 15. The Evidence

I just realized something! On Chapter 14, I meant to put Boogie Pack but instead I put (wings)! I am so sorry! I shall fix that. I'm typing on a computer with no Internet then I switch over and post it. But I forgot to change that! Please forgive me!

Thanks for voting, 9 people who like my story but Arg! You voted and now it's 5 for stay and 4 to go home. It's too close now! You're driving me crazy! I'm pulling me hair out now. I might have to decide by myself. You'll be ok if I chose the one that you didn't vote for, right?

To amp. Here you go! Thanks for the review.

I hate long A/N so I'll stop talking and start typing!

Six couldn't believe he fell for that trick. He had let Sam, or whatever his name was, escape. The more important piece to this puzzle was gone. And how did he get out of the bathroom anyway? Did he sneak past the bathroom? But none of the doors were open. How did he escape?

Six had been racking his brain, trying to figure that out. And then when he heard that the ghost escaped from the lab, that really took the cake. The only evidence they had was the footage of the ghost and the scan results. Wait, the footage. There must have been some footage of the fight with Sam and Van Kleiss!

"Get Rex and have him meet me in the lab, pronto."

They both arrived at the lab, and Dr. Holiday pulled up all the footage they had.

"Rex. We did a search, and Sam Manson doesn't exist."

"Really? Good, that was a lame name anyway." Rex smiled.

"This is serious. We need to go over the footage. I pulled this off a nearby traffic camera. (I think they have those….. . ) This is where Van Kleiss shows up for the first time."

(**Bold** is flashback.)

She paused the footage, and pointed to Rex and Six standing behind Technus and Danny.

"Can we run a search from all the footage from the cameras around there to see when Sam first gets in camera range?"

"Let me see…" (I saw this in a crime show.)

"Here he is."

**Danny ate a hot dog and took in the sights of Time Square. He sat down on a bench and watched.**

"He's just eating a hot dog."

"He doesn't seem to be expecting it." The explosion goes off.

"He sure can jump high. Wait, what's that? Zoom in there." Rex points at Danny.

Holiday zooms in, and plays the footage again.

"Can you clear it up some?" She clicks a few times and plays it again in slow-mo.

"What is that?"

"A white ring appears around his waist and disappears."

"I've never seen that before."

She plays it again, intrigued on what it could be.

"Keep playing it." Danny's ghost sense goes off.

"Wait, was that his breath?"

"Yes, it happens at the same time the ghost, or Technus, appears."

"That's also not normal."

"Where have I seen that before?" Six said, racking his brain.

"Pull up the footage we have of Phantom fighting a ghost."

They watch Phantom fighting Box Ghost.

"Phantom does it too."

"Maybe it's like a sign. Or a sense. A ghost sense, maybe?"

"Then why can Sam sense ghosts, if that's what it is?"

"I don't know, let's see Sam fight Technus."

"Not again. I already watched it once."

"Well, Rex. Maybe if you weren't dancing The Chicken, you wouldn't have fallen into a trap and almost died."

The footage played.

**"Hey Technus! Over here!" Technus turned to face Danny.**

**"Are you going to do something other than rob an Electronics store or take over the world?" Danny asked.**

**"This time I shall succeed in taking over the world!" He laughed evilly.**

**"How are you going to do it? Hack into the Internet? A satellite? Or something new for once."**

**"Something you never would have expected. For I, Technus, Ruler of all things electronic, have found a partner in crime."**

**"Someone smarter than you?" Danny laughed.**

"Hey, I've seen that thermos before. Didn't Phantom have one just like it?" Rex asked. Holiday stopped, and pulled up the footage.

We see Phantom sucking Boxy into the thermos.

"It seems you're right, Rex. That sure is a coincidence."

**Danny fires the thermos and Biowulf knocks into him and dragging him on the ground, knocking the thermos out of Danny's reach.**

"We can't here what he's saying to Biowulf."

**Biowulf picks Danny up by the neck. And hands him over to Van Kleiss.**

"Van Kleiss seems to be, examining him."

"That's new."

"This is where you fight Biowulf and Rex does the Chicken."

Rex grumbled.

"Zoom in on Van Kleiss and Sam."

It zooms in, and we see Danny get dropped by Van Kleiss.

"Look at that. It looks like Sam shocked Van Kleiss."

"No, it looks like Sam goes through Van Kleiss' hand."

They watch it again.

"It does look like he just goes through it." Holiday said, as the evidence starts stacking up against Sam.

"Like a certain someone."

"You mean Phantom?" Rex said, seeing all the evidence.

"Yes. Keep playing." They watch until Rex and Sam vanish into the portal.

"So, Sam escapes from Van Kleisstwice. And look when he jumped across the portals. I have never seen someone jump that far before. . And look at when he climbs out. How could anyone climb out of the with a broken… What did Sam said he had?" Six asked.

"Wrist. Broken wrist."

"Wrist. Yes, how could he? But I bet the biggest is when Phantom shows up in Abyuss. How did he get there?"

"Phantom also knew Van Kleiss' name. They have never been together as far as we know." Rex said, feeling his wrist.

"How much would it hurt to have a broken wrist?"

"A lot, I don't see how Sam deals with it like he does. You can see him protecting it."

An idea hit Six.

"Which hand did Phantom use in the fight in Abyuss?"

"Left, why?" Rex replied.

"That's the hand that Sam doesn't have a broken wrist."

Holiday stood up.

"Are you saying that Sam and Phantom are the same people?"

"Show me a picture of Phantom and Sam's faces."

She pulled them up.

"They look identical." Holiday said.

"Except for the white hair…" Six said.

"And green eyes. " Rex finished.

Danny was tired. He was tired of fighting ghosts just to have Providence show up and Danny would have to run off.

_I just want to go home._

His cut on his stomach had healed, and his wrist was healing. Slower than usual, but the was because of the multiple fractures. Danny had found another soup kitchen, but this one had an ugly fat man, not Becca. Danny sighed, as the rain came down harder. His ghost sense went off and Danny looked around. A green light came from the alley across the street. Danny ran across to see a green portal. Danny stuck his head through.

_It's the Ghost Zone._

No, this world's Ghost Zone. Danny had been all over his Ghost Zone, and none of the landmarks matched anything he has ever seen.

Danny pulled his head out.

_Do I go in and get lost? Or stay here and wet?_

He decided on the wet. He phased through the building and laid down on the hard floor to wait out the rain.

"That explains why Phantom could escape so easily. I wonder why he kept running from us…"

Holiday stood up, and knocked her chair over.

"You wonder? You wonder! He saw how you treated Rex like a weapon and he's afraid of the same thing. What do you think White Knight would do if he could get his hands on someone who could walk through walls or turn invisible or fly? Do you remember how hard it was for you to convince White Knight about Rex? Why do you think he ran? He's a 15-year-old kid who's from another universe with no family or friends or hope of getting back. He took the first chance to get out while he could. He got the information he needed and ran. He probably thinks we would try and recruit him, by force is necessary! I hope he keeps running." She deleted everything about Sam and Danny.

Holiday stood up and stormed out, leaving Six to ponder her outburst.

"You asked for it." Rex said, thinking about how he and Sam or Danny or whatever had so much in common.

**I don't know how many more chapters are left, but this is not the end!**

I hope Holiday isn't OOC in this chapter. We won't see Van Kleiss in the rest of the story, I know that.


	16. Technus

Chapter 16. Technus

**Wow, this is way longer than I thought it was going to be!**

Technus was being smarter this time. Last time he was in a situation like this, he just went full blast into it. That failed miserably. This time he was going to try little things. Everything was connected in this place. He made the coffee pot overfill one day, to making a door close earlier the next. The agents put it off as a one-time thing. No one noticed that it was all part of a plan. Technus did nothing for the next two days, as he waited for the perfect time. Providence was connected to the entire world. Now to just get rid of the pesky humans. He started working on that part of the plan.

Holiday convinced Six that they should leave Sam alone for now, while Holiday worked on a way to convince White Knight. White Knight thought the trio had no leads on where Phantom could be. They didn't know _where _he was, but they could find them if they had to. Which they will, in 3-2-1….. Technus made his move. He released a stink gas, made to make the invaders retreat out of the building. Providence never expected it to be used against them. Everyone flooded out of the building.

Holiday met up with Captain Callan.

"Under whose orders did you activate the gas?"

"Not one of my men, under my orders, activated the gas." He coughed, trying to get the gas out of his lungs.

Six caught up to Holiday.

"Where's Rex?"

"I haven't seen him."

"What? Have you Callan?"

"Not today."

"He must still be inside!"

Rex was in fact still inside. He was for sure that Van Kleiss was part of this and was for sure not letting him get Providence. (Wrong Rex!)

Rex stumbled around, coughing. He ran into Bobo.

"What are you still doing in here, boss?"

"Me? What about *coughcough * you?" He noticed Bobo wasn't coughing.

"It doesn't affect you?"

"I wanted to check out some empty rooms." Bobo smiled, unseen by Rex.

"Come on then, you can help me find Van Kleiss." Rex walked forward, using his shirt to lessen the gas effect.

"Are you sure Van Kleiss has sumthing to do with this?"  
"He has to! Why would the gas go off?"

"A malfunction and you could be in here coughing to death because you think Van Kleiss is going try and take over Providence?"

"Yes."

"You're wrong kid."

"Why?"

Rex looked ahead to see Technus, integrating himself into the machine.

"That's why."

"You! You're that ghost, Technus!"

"Yes, did you learn that from your little friend?"

"You mean Sam?"

"Sam? Is that what he told you? * Laughs *"

"You never did leave when you escaped, did you? You stayed around, hiding until the right moment. Are you still working with Van Kleiss?"

"He was a temporary thing. You are a very clever boy. Leave before I decide to make you dance your last dance." Technus laughed again and vanished.

"You can't fight him, boss. He made you dance some funny dance last time. You gotsa find Phantom."

"Phantom is Sam, hasn't anyone told you yet?"

"I was busy, ok? Yessh. Let's get out of here before he changes his mind." Bobo took off for the exit, with Rex right behind.

They both arrived outside in the blinding sunlight. Holiday hugged Rex around the neck.

"Oh Rex, what were you thinking? What made you stay inside?"  
"I, uh, had to get Bobo?"

She frowned.

"I wanted to make sure Van Kleiss wasn't part of this**." (Hey, when he attacked Providence, wouldn't it have been easier to use Breach and just appear in the middle and then take control?)**

"Well, I take it that he wasn't."

"No, Technus is."

"Is he still working with Van Kleiss?"

"He said no, but I can't be sure."

"There's only one person who can defeat Technus."

"Danny Phantom. But how do we get him here?"  
"I think I know." She smiled, a plan forming in her mind.

"You want me to tell everyone on national television that we need some ghost named Danny Phantom to defeat some ghost named Technus that has taken over Providence?"

"Yes, White Knight. It's the only way." White Knight evacuated because Technus could do anything in Providence and he didn't want to risk being contaminated. He was in his familiar white suit, talking to Holiday.

"You've seen the footage of what Technus did to Rex. Rex is useless against him and we don't know enough about ghosts to combat him."

"And what if he doesn't want to help?"

"I think he will."

"Fine, but get the capture sequence ready."

"Capture what?"

"Phantom, of course." He saw the color drain from her cheeks.

"Did you have another opinion?"

"You can't capture him! He's not dangerous and he means us no harm. He's just a 15-year-old boy trying to get home."

"Boy? Boy! Have you seen the damage that _thing _can cause? He's not even human! If he won't join Providence, he must be destroyed."

She paused, _No, he is half human._

"Why, you think he'll join The Pack? You saw him fight Van Kleiss. He would never join The Pack."

"I can't take that chance." White Knight left Holiday to ready the plans for capture.

"You can't, but I can." She whispered.

**I am on a roll tonight!**

**Review!**

Chapter 17. The Plan To Save Danny And Providence

Holiday talked to Six. He said he would help Holiday take a jump jet and cover for her, but he drew the line at going with her.

"This is something you need to do yourself."

She had the pilot take them to the last known location. New Hampshire. While the plane flew, Holiday opened up the same program she used to find Sam. She found a traffic camera that filmed Sam going into an abandoned building about an hour earlier. The pilot set the plane down near the last known location, and set off. She changed her clothes from a lab coat (Which would make her plan very difficult) to a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. She also took her pocket First Aid kit, incase he needed it. She walked into town, and looked for the building that Sam entered. (I am going to have so much trouble calling him Danny later :p )

She found it and entered it through the side alley door. It was damp and musty. She heard crying, she walked on. Stepping on broken glass, she stopped and so did the crying.

"Sam?"

"Who are you?"

"Um, Holiday." _Yeah tell him you're a doctor, see how long it takes for him to vanish._

"Was that you crying?"

"What's it matter to you?"

"I don't like for people to cry."

"How did you know my name?"

"I know a lot about you Sam. Like how you fought with Van Kleiss and won. I know how you got sent into Abyuss with Rex. I know that you were picked up by Providence and then you vanished. I know that you know where to find Danny Phantom."

She saw Sam rock back and forth on his feet.

"Why do you need him?"

"He is needed. Technus has taken over a very important place. He is trying to take over Providence to rule the world."

"How did you find me? How do you know that I know where to find Phantom?"

"I have seen you everywhere Phantom is, and you have a thermos just like him."

She saw Sam back up, preparing to run.

"Sam, please. The world needs Phantom."

"If he goes to Providence, they'll try and capture him. And do painful experiments and dissect him. How do I know your not lying? It could be a trap. That's why I can't tell you where to find him."

_I knew it! _

Something green glowing dropped off Sam, and vanished.

_It looks like, blood!_

"Sam, are you bleeding?"

"Maybe."

"Can I see it?"

"No."

She pulled out a flashlight, and looked at the floor around Sam. Sam's eyes turned green, then back to their normal blue.

Green blood was on the floor.

"Sam. Is that your real name?"

"N…Yes. It is."

She shone the flashlight on Sam and saw green blood coming from his belly.

"How's your wrist? It should still be broken."

"It's healed now."

"Really? That was fast."

"I'm a fast healer. Wait, how did you know? Wait, you're with Providence. Aren't you? Oh no, I've told too much. You'll never find me, I mean, him!"

"Sam! Wait! I want to help you!" She ran towards him, and he was gone.

She stood in silence.

_Crap. That didn't go as planed. Well, I know he's Phantom now._

She turned to go back the way she came, and she leaned on a pole, which was holding up the entire building. She heard the building start to collapse and she ran for the door. She tripped and the building collapsed.

Danny knew the building was unstable. It was just a pit stop in his travel plan.

_I bet she'll make the building collapse before she gets out of there._

So he stuck around in case it did. Which it did. He changed and phased through the wall and grabbed the lady's hand. (If she really was from Providence that might not be her name. We know it, but Sam doesn't. Dang IT! Danny. Danny. Danny. HIS NAME IS DANNY!)

Holiday felt a cold tingling feeling pass over here. She closed her eyes, expecting the worst. After no pain cam, she opened her eyes to see that see was lying in the rubble, Well, lying through the rubble. She stood up and saw that Phantom was holding her hand, floating above her.

"Hi, um. You have to walk over there before I can let go, you know."

She walked out of the rubble and Phantom released her hand. She felt herself become solid again.

"That was interesting. So Sam..."

"My name isn't Sam it's… Wait. So you knew? And you're from Providence! Get away from me!" Danny turned invisible.

"Sam wait! I need your help! Providence and the world need you. I know that White Knight wants to capture you, but I know that you need to get back to your own world."

"How many other people know?"

"Six, Rex and Bobo."

"So, no one else knows?"

"No, you could come to Providence as Sam."

"Danny. It's really Danny."

"As Danny and no one would know. You could be my nephew while you figure out how to defeat Technus."

"Yeah, I guess your secret weapon isn't effective against ghosts or Technus."

"White Knight treats Rex as a weapon, but he's a 16 year old boy too, who has no family, no friends, and no memories from his past."

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"What do you need?"

"I want to have Rex by my side the entire time while I'm there."

_I can always overshadow him and trade my freedom for him._

"I can do that."

Danny turned visible, as Danny Fenton.

"Let's go save the world."

"Again."

"Wait, don't tell me…."

"That I've saved the world before? Yes. Yes I have."

They climbed aboard the jump jet and flew to the temporary base for Providence.

Sorry if anyone is OOC, but I needed someway to get Danny at Providence. I am so done with typing.

.


	17. The Plan To Save Providence

Chapter 17. The Plan To Save Providence

Holiday talked to Six. He said he would help Holiday take a jump jet and cover for her, but he drew the line at going with her.

"This is something you need to do yourself."

She had the pilot take them to the last known location. New Hampshire. While the plane flew, Holiday opened up the same program she used to find Sam. She found a traffic camera that filmed Sam going into an abandoned building about an hour earlier. The pilot set the plane down near the last known location, and set off. She changed her clothes from a lab coat (Which would make her plan very difficult) to a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. She also took her pocket First Aid kit, incase he needed it. She walked into town, and looked for the building that Sam entered. (I am going to have so much trouble calling him Danny later :p )

She found it and entered it through the side alley door. It was damp and musty. She heard crying, she walked on. Stepping on broken glass, she stopped and so did the crying.

"Sam?"

"Who are you?"

"Um, Holiday." _Yeah tell him you're a doctor, see how long it takes for him to vanish._

"Was that you crying?"

"What's it matter to you?"

"I don't like for people to cry."

"How did you know my name?"

"I know a lot about you Sam. Like how you fought with Van Kleiss and won. I know how you got sent into Abyuss with Rex. I know that you were picked up by Providence and then you vanished. I know that you know where to find Danny Phantom."

She saw Sam rock back and forth on his feet.

"Why do you need him?"

"He is needed. Technus has taken over a very important place. He is trying to take over Providence to rule the world."

"How did you find me? How do you know that I know where to find Phantom?"

"I have seen you everywhere Phantom is, and you have a thermos just like him."

She saw Sam back up, preparing to run.

"Sam, please. The world needs Phantom."

"If he goes to Providence, they'll try and capture him. And do painful experiments and dissect him. How do I know your not lying? It could be a trap. That's why I can't tell you where to find him."

_I knew it! _

Something green glowing dropped off Sam, and vanished.

_It looks like, blood!_

"Sam, are you bleeding?"

"Maybe."

"Can I see it?"

"No."

She pulled out a flashlight, and looked at the floor around Sam. Sam's eyes turned green, then back to their normal blue.

Green blood was on the floor.

"Sam. Is that your real name?"

"N…Yes. It is."

She shone the flashlight on Sam and saw green blood coming from his belly.

"How's your wrist? It should still be broken."

"It's healed now."

"Really? That was fast."

"I'm a fast healer. Wait, how did you know? Wait, you're with Providence. Aren't you? Oh no, I've told too much. You'll never find me, I mean, him!"

"Sam! Wait! I want to help you!" She ran towards him, and he was gone.

She stood in silence.

_Crap. That didn't go as planed. Well, I know he's Phantom now._

She turned to go back the way she came, and she leaned on a pole, which was holding up the entire building. She heard the building start to collapse and she ran for the door. She tripped and the building collapsed.

Danny knew the building was unstable. It was just a pit stop in his travel plan.

_I bet she'll make the building collapse before she gets out of there._

So he stuck around in case it did. Which it did. He changed and phased through the wall and grabbed the lady's hand. (If she really was from Providence that might not be her name. We know it, but Sam doesn't. Dang IT! Danny. Danny. Danny. HIS NAME IS DANNY!)

Holiday felt a cold tingling feeling pass over here. She closed her eyes, expecting the worst. After no pain cam, she opened her eyes to see that see was lying in the rubble, Well, lying through the rubble. She stood up and saw that Phantom was holding her hand, floating above her.

"Hi, um. You have to walk over there before I can let go, you know."

She walked out of the rubble and Phantom released her hand. She felt herself become solid again.

"That was interesting. So Sam..."

"My name isn't Sam it's… Wait. So you knew? And you're from Providence! Get away from me!" Danny turned invisible.

"Sam wait! I need your help! Providence and the world need you. I know that White Knight wants to capture you, but I know that you need to get back to your own world."

"How many other people know?"

"Six, Rex and Bobo."

"So, no one else knows?"

"No, you could come to Providence as Sam."

"Danny. It's really Danny."

"As Danny and no one would know. You could be my nephew while you figure out how to defeat Technus."

"Yeah, I guess your secret weapon isn't effective against ghosts or Technus."

"White Knight treats Rex as a weapon, but he's a 16 year old boy too, who has no family, no friends, and no memories from his past."

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"What do you need?"

"I want to have Rex by my side the entire time while I'm there."

_I can always overshadow him and trade my freedom for him._

"I can do that."

Danny turned visible, as Danny Fenton.

"Let's go save the world."

"Again."

"Wait, don't tell me…."

"That I've saved the world before? Yes. Yes I have."

They climbed aboard the jump jet and flew to the temporary base for Providence.

Sorry if anyone is OOC, but I needed someway to get Danny at Providence. I am so done with typing.

.


	18. Danny Visits Providence

Chapter 18. Danny Visits Providence

Here we go with chappie 18! I just posted a cute oneshot called Danny and Inferno Mouse. Check it out. Review and vote on my poll. If you want a sequel, vote! And who voted toothpaste?

And the winner is Danny will be staying!

"_How do I know I can trust you?"_

"_What do you need?"_

"_I want to have Rex by my side the entire time while I'm there."_

_I can always overshadow him and trade my freedom for him._

"_I can do that."_

_Danny turned visible, as Danny Fenton._

"_Let's go save the world."_

"_Again." He sighed._

"_Wait, don't tell me…."_

"_That I've saved the world before? Yes. Yes I have."_

_This is exactly what I have been not trying to do for the past month! _Danny thought. The butterflies had been building in his stomach as soon as he stepped on the plane.

_What if this is a trap? What if they want to dissect me? Or worse! Wait, nothing is worse than being dissected. Well, being dismantled molecule by molecule._

Holiday looked over at him. Somehow this 15-year-old boy had evaded Providence for the past month and a half and saved numerous lives. And by the way his tattered clothes and unwashed hair looked, he had obviously done it while on the run and homeless. And how he was half ghost half human was beyond her.

The plane landed, and Rex and Six meet Holiday as she came off the plane.

"Did you find Phantom?" Six asked.

"I found him."

"Is he here?"

"No, _Phantom_ didn't come with me."

"So, we're screwed?" Rex asked.

"Not exactly…"

Danny walked off the jump jet, after being instructed to stay aboard for a minute.

"This is my nephew, Danny. He will be staying with us until we can get Technus out of Providence." She winked, and Rex and Six realized that this was Sam Manson, or Danny Phantom.

"So his real name is Danny?"

"Yeah." Danny rubbed the back of neck, as he was carefully looked over by the both of them.

"Wait. I bet there's a catch. He wouldn't come so easily unless he got something." Six said.

"Yeah. I would like a new pair of clothes and Rex has to be with me everywhere I go, or I leave Providence to battle this by their selves."

Six sighed, as this was much better than what he was thinking Sam or Danny would ask for.

"Deal. Now, we have to get out of the open and discuss the plan in private." Six lead them to his private tent, outside the Providence building.

Danny checked to see if anyone was nearby, and shut the tent.

""So you're Phantom?"

"Shh! You've seen what I can do! It's Danny. Just Danny."

"How did you become…"

"Half Ghost? Lab accident."

"Wow, that sounds really painful."

"It was. It killed half of me and infused my DNA with ectoplasm."

"So, you're like a ghost hunter?"

"Yeah. What you do with EVOs, I do with ghosts."

"But you can't cure ghosts."

"I send them back into The Ghost Zone, which is a parallel universe. I found out that this universe has it's own Ghost Zone."

"We have ghosts too?"

"Yes, and it is surprising that you don't see them more often. Maybe the nanites scared them off…" He reached for his backpack, and searched it franticly.

"Wait. Where's my thermos?"

"You mean the thing that you need to capture ghosts?" Holiday asked.

"Yes. I can't do anything without that thermos!"

"You left it behind after you went into Abyuss. We opened it and Technus escaped."

"So that's how he got in. But where is it now?"

"Inside the building."

"Crap." He started to pace again.

"I have to get in there and get it without Technus knowing. I'll have to do it by myself. Show me the floor plan." Six pulled out an old map.

After getting weird looks from Rex and Holiday, he said. "These are here in case of emergency."

"They look as old as Providence."

"They are."

Six showed Danny where the thermos should be.

"I'll be back in a flash."

"Wait." Six handed Danny an earpiece.

"Fentonphones are cooler." He turned invisible, and flew above the tent and changed and flew towards Providence.

He hovered above the main Providence building.

"I'm going in."

"Be careful Danny. You're the world's only hope. If Technus can get past the firewalls, he will have access to the entire world by internet."

"And that's exactly what he's trying to do. Get the thermos. Save the world again." He phased through the roof, down down down until he was on the correct floor. His bright green eyes pierced through the darkness, casting an eerie glow on the lab. He saw the thermos, fallen on the ground, slightly dented, but it still had the cap on.

"I have the thermos." The lights came on, with a very mad Technus.

"Well, if it isn't the Ghost Boy. Here to ruin my plans again. You will never trap me in that contraption of yours again." He laughed.

Danny frowned, and fired his ectobeams. Technus just deflected them.

"You see, this entire building is infected with nanites. I am more powerful in this world than you could ever imagine."

_Crap, he's right. I need to get him away from this building._

"Come and get me then!" Danny flew out of the building with Technus right behind.

Danny and Technus flew out of the building drawing the attention of the Providence agents, who alerted White Knight. White Knight was done with the ghosts. He didn't need another pest in this world.

"Shoot them both down." If they came out of Providence, then they were violating the rules, and would have to be exterminated.

"Yes sir!" The lead agent scrambled around, issuing the order.

Agents all around readied themselves and begun to fire.

"Uh, Six. Is that noise what I think it is?"

"Danny! White Knight is firing at him! We have to stop him!" Holiday yelled, frightened for Danny.

Holiday turned to see a slash in the tent, where Six once was.

Danny heard gunshots and saw that Providence was shooting at him.

"What tha? I knew it! I knew it was a trap!" Anger started to building inside of him. He was helping them, and they were firing on him!

"Well, they think they can handle me? Then they can handle Technus!" The bullets went right by him, missing by a few feet. He turned and blasted Technus with the built up power from his anger, casuing Technus to fly back towards the building. He looked down and saw Holiday and Rex rush out of a tent.

"Keep your stupid promises! I don't need them!" He yelled to anyone who was listening. With tears in his eyes, he fired an ectoplasm beam into the now empty tent, and turned invisible and flew far far away.

"Rex! He thinks we betrayed him! That this was just a trap! He can't leave until he knows the truth!" Holiday said, seeing Danny vanish in the sky.

"Have you seen how fast he flies? Even I can't keep up."

Holiday and Rex watched the world's only hope vanish.

Six, on the other hand, was mad as a hornet. Which he didn't show, but he was.

He walked faster than usual to White Knight.

"Cease firing." He said, and the bullets stopped.

"What do you think you're doing?" Six said, katanas drawn, ready to use.

"Getting rid of the pests."

"Our weapons have no effect on him, and you knew that! He was the only hope to get ride of Technus."

"I don't trust ghosts."

"He was the only hope and you blew it! I'm taking a jump jet, and I'm finding him. I'm going to bring him back, and you won't lay one finger on him as long as I'm around. Rex, Holiday, and Bobo will agree with me." Six took off for the jump jets, and Bobo, Rex, and Holiday followed him.

"He might still have the earpiece in, and then we can track him." He sat down at the computer. "Yes, he does. Bobo take us to these (Cordinates)."

"On it, chief." The plane lifted up, and headed towards Danny.

Danny did not realize that he still had his earpiece in. He was just trying to get out of there. He would have to never go ghost, and cut his hair and change its color. Blonde maybe?

_I never should have trusted them. And now they know too much information! Why was I so stupid? _He flew more, letting his salty tears be blown off his face.

The plane slowly caught up to his signel.

"Wow, he's flying over 100 miles an hour!"

"Yeesh, that's why we can't catch up to him." Bobo said.

"Holiday. You got to him the first time, you'll have to do it again."

"I know. We have to wait until he lands somewhere."

"We'll keep tracking him until he lands. He does have to land, right?"

Rex shrugged and Holiday looked clueless.

"Let's hope he does." Six said, and turned back to the computers.

Danny did have to land, as he was hungry and tired. He landed outside a market, and turned invisible and grabbed an apple that had fallen to the ground. He washed it off under a fountain and munched on it as he entered the market crowd.

The plane landed outside of a fly market, and the group split into pairs to look for Danny. Rex and Bobo took the north side, while Six and Holiday took the south.

Holiday and Six were right on Danny's trail, as they got the food side of the fly market.

"Wait. Look." Six pointed, something picked up a fallen pair and it vanished.

"Danny!" Holiday yelled, and loud footsteps were heard as Danny ran away.

"Rex, we found him in the food part. He's heading towards you, invisible."

"_Got it." _Rex and Bobo sprinted towards the food side.

Danny grabbed a pear, and was browsing through the fruit. He heard someone call his name, and was shocked when it was Holiday. He ran, running into people, and then turning intangible.

"Wait, Danny. I know you can hear me. We're not going to hurt you. We just want you to come back with us so we can…" She called into the earpiece.

"_Do painful experiments Doctor? I think not, you had your chance and you fired on me. I will never go back, as long as I'm still alive and kicking."_

"I was going to say 'sorry'. White Knight ordered the attack, we didn't. We know that you're the only hope."

"_I see him, Doc." _

"No sudden movements Rex, he needs to come with us on his own free will."

Danny was surrounded. It could real or a trap. He turned visible, ready to run. No guns, no weapons, they looked like they were telling the truth.

"It's gonna take a lot more than cornering me to convince me." He vanished, leaving a crushed white earpiece behind on the concrete.

I wanted to post this last night, but my sis (Zandaya if you want to email her and give her a piece of your mind) turned off the Internet computer before I could post it. Review and vote! Flames will be used to torture White Knight, as he made this story longer than it needs to be. :p :o) . I hate White Knight….

Vote and review!

He phased through the wall, giving Technus the chase.

_Get him away from Providence, and he'll be weakned_

.


	19. Danny Robs A Bank

Chapter 19. Danny Robs A Bank

Here we go with chappie 19! Review and vote on my poll. If you want a sequel, vote! And who voted toothpaste?

Don't freak out about the title. Read and then understand the title.

"_Wait, Danny. I know you can hear me. We're not going to hurt you. We just want you to come back with us so we can…" She called into the earpiece._

"_Do painful experiments Doctor? I think not, you had your chance and you fired on me. I will never go back, as long as I'm still alive and kicking."_

"_I was going to say 'sorry'. White Knight ordered the attack, we didn't. We know that you're the only hope."_

"_I see him, Doc." _

"_No sudden movements Rex, he needs to come with us on his own free will."_

_Danny was surrounded. It could real or a trap. He turned visible, ready to run. No guns, no weapons, they looked like they were telling the truth._

"_It's gonna take a lot more than cornering me to convince me." He vanished, leaving a crushed white earpiece behind on the concrete._

Holiday sighed. It did not go as she planned. Rex and Bobo were checking out the starfruit, while Six was emotionless as he always is.

"That didn't go as planned." She said, and looked up when she heard a gun cock.

She saw the Starfruit seller with a gun pointed at Rex and Bobo.

"Woah. You don't have to pull out the big boy, we'll be going now." Rex dropped the starfruit, and ran towards the jet. Holiday and Six headed towards the plane also, thinking of how they could draw Danny out.

Danny was pissed off. First they shoot at him, and then they track him down and try to convince him that they didn't shoot at him! And he was also mad that he didn't realize the earpiece had a tracker in it! He took out the fresh dollar bills and went into a hair saloon. (I don't think that's right….) He came back out with the same hairstyle but blonde. He checked it out in the mirror. Boy did he look weird! (I may upload a picture of that, I will post the link in the next chapter if I do.) He ruffled his hair, and went into the thrift store next door. He came out with brown shorts and a blue and white shirt (Not like his red and white one) He continued to walk down the street, drawing no attention…

He continued to walk, until he was in front of a bank. He looked in the window, and saw the cookies sitting on the counter.

"Yummy." The urge to have a treat was too much. He walked into the bank, and grabbed a chocolate chip cookie. He felt a large hand on his shoulder. He turned to see a large bank guard.

"Hi." He said, with cookie crumbs flying from his mouth.

"Kid, what are you doing?"

"I'm having a cookie."

"Are your parents here?"

"No…"

"I'll have to ask you to leave then." A gunshot was fired, and 3 men dressed in black with guns and large cloth bags walked in from a door of the side of the building. The tallest one grabbed a little girl while the other two went to the bank counter to get the money.

"This is a stick-up! Everybody down on the floor now, or I'll shoot!" He held the gun next to the girl's head. She started to cry.

The guards pulled thier guns out and the robber cocked his gun. Danny dropped to the floor, wishing he could phase through the floor.

"Throw them here. And get down on the floor with your hands on your head. All of yah!" The guards threw the guns and dropped onto the floor. The robbers, with the bags full of money, left the bank in a white car.

The guards stood back up and helped everyone else off the floor and replaced their guns.

"It seems they left someone behind." The guard looked at Danny, and Danny realized what they meant. The guard thought Danny was a distraction for the bank robbers! Danny ran through the open doors, and ran.

"Don't let him get away!" The guards gave chase to Danny. He ran through the crowds into a closed alley. He heard the guards coming, and phased through the brick wall. Danny listened…

"Where did he go?"

"He must have climbed over the wall."

"Let's run around to the other side!" Danny's eyes grew wide and he ran again.

He finally stopped running, as he was out of breath. He had almost ran all of Rhode Island! He sat down onto a bench, when he heard something.

_The beach._

He stood up, and walked towards the beach. He sat down in the soft sand, and watched the sun set.

The Police showed up, and took descriptions of the 3 robbers and "helper".

"We'll put this up so when can get some tips." As in TV adds.

_The Next Day Later…_

Rex returned to his room, with Bobo watching the news.

"Why do you watch that crap Bobo? The game reviews are better."

"I likes to watch us on TV."

"You mean we are on the news?"

"Sumtimes."

"Turn it up then!"

They watched in silence, as murders and suicides took up most of the news.

"This is boring…"

(_Reporter talking_)

"_The Rhode Island State bank was robbed yesterday. The three robbers took over $100,000 dollars."_

"That's sum moola."

"_The only clues are the robbers made their getaway in a white Ford compact. The main guard also said that a boy of 15 years of age came in for a "cookie", and then the bank was robbed."_

"_It was a distraction. We chased him, but he got away."_

"_Police say that if you have any tips on this boy's identity, to call this number below." _A sketch of Danny's face appeared. _"He has blonde hair, and is about 5'8" tall. He was wearing brown shorts and a blue and white t-shirt."_

"Yah know, if you squint, it looks kinda like that Sam."

"His name is Danny." Rex's eyes grew big as he realized that it _was _Danny! And he helped rob a bank!

"Hey Holiday, I've got a lead on Danny. You won't believe how."

Review and vote! Flames and reviews will be used to torture White Knight.

What kind of accent does Bobo have? It is so hard to make it sound like he's talking!

He phased through the wall, giving Technus the chase.

_Get him away from Providence, and he'll be weakned_

.


	20. Promises

Chapter 20. Promises

HOLY COW! 20 chapters! That is amazing! I love you guys! I have 55 reviews as of 12:34 1/16/2011.

Some people were confused about why they thought Danny helped rob the bank. I watched this on a TV show. An old lady created a distraction and then they robbed they bank. No one suspected the old lady but she got a share of the money too. That is what they think Danny was.

I'm not going to make a blonde Danny. If anyone out there does, send me the link and I'll post it here!

(The flashback today is in bold)

"_The Rhode Island State bank was robbed yesterday. The three robbers took over $100,000 dollars."_

"That's sum moola."

"_The only clues are the robbers made their getaway in a white Ford compact. The main guard also said that a boy of 15 years of age came in for a "cookie", and then the bank was robbed."_

"_It was a distraction. We chased him, but he got away."_

"_Police say that if you have any tips on this boy's identity, to call this number below." _A sketch of Danny's face appeared. _"He has blonde hair, and is about 5'8" tall. He was wearing brown shorts and a blue and white t-shirt."_

"Yah know, if you squint, it looks kinda like that Sam."

"His name is Danny." Rex's eyes grew big as he realized that it _was _Danny! And he helped rob a bank!

"Hey Holiday, I've got a lead on Danny. You won't believe how."

Danny was so mad. He really had just wanted a cookie! Now he was a wanted criminal in the USA _and _Providence! He was just glad that when he went ghost, his hair changed back into its normal black color.

He fled from Rhode Island and into Vermont, resting and staying on the run. He made sure to keep his clothes clean, and only walk when school was out. He didn't need to be caught as a hooky player too!

"So tell me again what happened."

"Bobo and me were watching the news to see us kicking EVO butt."

Holiday rolled her eyes, of course he would do that.

"And a reported bank robbery came on, and the only lead they had was that Danny with blonde hair helped rob a bank."

"I asked the bank for the video footage and they were happy to oblige."

She played the video.

Danny walks into the bank, and grabs a cookie. The guard grabs Danny by the shoulder.

"Hi."

"Kid, what are you doing?"

"I'm having a cookie."

"Are your parents here?"

"No…"

"I'll have to ask you to leave then." A gunshot was fired, and 3 men dressed in black with guns and large cloth bags walked in from a door of the side of the building. The tallest one grabbed a little girl while the other two went to the bank counter to get the money.

"This is a stick-up! Everybody down on the floor now, or I'll shoot!" He held the gun next to the girl's head. The guards pulled their guns out and the robber cocked his gun. Danny dropped to the floor.

"Throw them here. And get down on the floor with your hands on your head. All of yah!" The guards threw the guns and dropped onto the floor. The robbers, with the bags full of money, left the bank.

"Look at his face when the robbers come in. He looks like he's going to wet his pants!" Rex high fived Bobo.

"He does look scared, and wouldn't he just go through the floor if he was helping? Because then he could escape and wouldn't have to be chased. And he seems to have very high moral values. It seems kinda fishy to me that he would help rob a bank." She pondered it.

"We need to find him before the Police catch him." Six said.

"Well, we can search Rhode Island."

"I bet he's already left, maybe Vermont."

"Road trip! Can we please get some pizza on the way?"

Holiday groaned.

Danny was not faring well. The weather had taken a turn for the worst. Even though he could bare cold very well, 12 degrees was too much for him. Ice formed on the sidewalk, making it hard to walk.

He needed some warmth, and fast before he froze to the ground. He continued to walk, until a tall building caught his attention.

"Smith & Smother Orphanage For Boys." He walked over to the window, and saw young boys listening to a story by a fireplace.

The youngest boy saw Danny and waved. Danny waved back. The person reading the story turned to see Danny. It was an older lady, reading _Goodnight Moon_. Danny walked away from the building, and he heard a door open.

"Excuse me, young man?"

Her turned to see her walking towards him with the young boys watching from the open door and windows.

"Yes?"

"What are you doing on a miserable night like this?"

"Walking."

"Where?"

"Nowhere."

"No parents waiting on you?"

"Nope."

"No warm house and food waiting for you?"

"No again."

"Well, then I am ordering you to come inside and get some food and warmth."

"I am kinda of hungry…"

"Good, there's some nice chicken noodle soup waiting for you." She led him inside, and fixed a nice hot bowl of soup.

The 13 young boys watched in fascination as Danny ate his soup.

"I don't bite. You don't have to stare at me from back there."

The boys carefully walked into the kitchen.

"What's your name?"

"It's Danny."

"I'm Eliza Smith."

"I'm Rex and I'm 10 years old!"

"Delvin, your name is not Rex."

"But I wanna be just like Rex!"

"This is Johnny, Little James…" She named the other 10 boys, as Danny watched Delvin. He finished his soup, and went into the room with the fireplace.

"You know, I know Rex." He watched as all the boys listened intently to him.

"You've met him?"

"I _know _him. We're almost best friends."

"What did you do?"

"We saved 3 people."

"Why are you here than?"

"Because they betrayed me."

"Nah, Rex would never do that, Night White would." (A/N This is how he says it.)

"You mean White Knight?"

He nodded. "He doesn't like EVOs. He would kill them before Rex came. I know because that's why I live here."

"Yes, both of his parents went EVO right after the accident, leaving poor Delvin..."

"It's Rex!"

"Rex, an orphan. That's why he loves Rex so much."

"Why did he betray you? Are you an EVO?"

"No, but you have given me something to think about. You see, someone has taken over Providence and I'm the only one who can save the day. If the evil man's plan succeeds, he can take over the entire world!"

"Wow! Why did you leave than?"

"Because White Knight wanted to make me join Providence."

"Why don't you want to?"

"Because I have to find my family, and if I join, I may never see them again."

"I have a question!" The youngest boy asked.

"Yeah?"

"Does Bobo smell?"

Danny laughed, "Yes, he smells like a monkey."

"Alright, time for bed."

Plenty of awwwws filled the air.

"Yes, maybe I'll tell you some more tomorrow!"

"Yeah!" They all rushed upstairs.

"That was a great story, Danny. You have such a good sense of imagination!"

"It was all true."  
"Now Danny. Not just anyone how walks through that door is friends with Rex."

"It's all true. Everything I said is true, except the evil man is a ghost and I'm from a parallel universe."

"Oh, well I hope you find your family." She made a mental note to call the hospital tomorrow and they could help "Danny" find his mind.

Danny saw the look on her face,

_She thinks I'm crazy!_

"You're welcome to sleep here tonight."

"Thanks," he took the blanket and fell asleep on the couch, after she put out the fire.

Danny awoke, late in the night. Someone was moving around on the second floor.

_THUMP!_

More like something. Danny rose from his makeshift bed, and his glowing green eyes lighting the stairs. He climbed up, and he saw a rat. An EVO rat.

"Uh, nice EVO rat. Pretty EVO rat?" It was eating it's way through the wood, and Danny could hear the wood cracking under pressure*.

"Rex! Get everyone else up! Eliza! Time to get out of here!" He phased through the wall and turned on the light.

He shook Rex, "Rex get everyone up now," Rex awoke and nodded. He went around and woke up the other boys. Danny phased through the wall and did the same with the other two rooms. He then phased through the wall, and picked up Eliza.

"Danny? What are you doing? What was that crash? And why are your eyes green?"

He ran, half floating half flying, down the stairs.

"A giant EVO rat is upstairs. The building isn't meant to take on a giant rat. So we're evacuating."

"You still didn't answer about your eyes."

"I wasn't lying about the story."

Danny dropped Eliza and she did a role call.

"Where is Delvin?"

"He never came out."

"Oh no, Delvin!" The building started to shift under the pressure of an 800-pound rat.

"I'll be right back."

"Danny no you can't go in." She grabbed his arm.

She saw Danny's eyes flash green, and she let go.

"Good luck Danny!"

Danny ran upstairs to Rex's room.

"Rex?"

"Yeah Danny?"

"What are you doing? That rat could kill you!"

"I couldn't leave behind my picture of my family." He looked very sad.

"Well, let's get out of here before that rat finds us." He ruffled Rex's hair.

"Piggy back ride!" Rex climbed onto Danny's back.

Danny smelled something.

_Gas. _

Danny barely had time to phase when the explosion went off. The gas line burst, and it ignited.

"Hold on Rex. Do Not Let Go."

Rex held on tighter. The explosion passed, leaving the house in ruins and on fire.

Danny regained tangibility and floated down to the ground, since there was no second floor.

Danny and Rex landed outside of the burning building.

"Oh my god, Rex you're ok!" Danny left Rex down and he ran over to Eliza.

"How did you survive?"

"All the stuff went right through us!"

"But, how?"

"I'm not from this universe, remember?" She nodded.

"Well, I'm not entirely human. But none of you can tell anyone, k?"

Danny changed, and the boys screamed.

"It's Danny Phantom!" They jumped onto him, causing Danny to fall to the ground.

Eliza just stood, looking at Danny with fascination.

"I'll go deal with the fire, ok?" Danny flew above the building, icing the building and the fire that spread to the surrounding trees. He landed, and the camera crew surrounded him.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Danny Phantom, Ghost fighter, People Saver, I've saved the world once before and I'm going to do it again. I am not what Providence says I am. I am not a pest, I am not a ghost here to destroy the world, and I am not an EVO. Thank you, and good night."

He vanished from sight, and the media attacked the boys with questions, everyone except Rex. He vanished. Danny poked Rex, "Wanna go for a ride?"

Rex nodded and grabbed onto his back. They flew through the clouds, as because it was 3 in the morning, Rex soon fell asleep. Danny left a letter with the words…

_Keep dreaming Rex. _

_I'm going to go back to Providence and save the world. _

_And I promise to visit and bring Rex with me._

_Danny Phantom_

8,000 characters. That is a lot.

Review and Vote!


	21. Friends Make Amends

**Chapter 21. Friends Make Amends**

**I just realized that when I post stuff in bold, it isn't bold! Just italic. Why is that?**

**Amp: The letter is to Little Rex. Sorry for the confusion.**

**Amp and D: You should sign up for FF, it is really easy! And you can keep track of your fav stories, like this one!**

**I have decided to make a sequel. I need ideas!**

**Here is the best looking one right now. Rex gets Amnesia and its up to Danny to save the day! It's the best so far, if you don't like, give me some!**

Holiday had been searching for any signs of Danny. She was greatly surprised when she came upon a small TV news network with a news video from last night titled "Danny Phantom Is Not What Providence Says He is" in Vermont. She watched the video, happy to see that while he still was hiding from Providence, he still was saving the day.

_Danny flew above the building, icing the building and the fire that spread to the surrounding trees. He landed, and the camera crew surrounded him._

"_Who are you?"_

"_I'm Danny Phantom, Ghost fighter, and People Saver. I've saved the world once before and I'm going to do it again. I am not what Providence says I am. I am not a pest, I am not a ghost here to destroy the world, and I am not an EVO. Thank you, and good night."_

Danny left Vermont and was now heading for Providence. Danny flew straight towards Providence, but he couldn't just show up without telling Holiday and Six, or White Knight would just shoot at him again. He needed someway to meet them away from Providence. But how?

Danny floated above the temporary campsite for Providence. Danny decided the best way was to leave a note. He floated above, looking for Six. He saw Six heading for a tent that Holiday had entered earlier. He swooped down, and attached the note. Six turned around, with his katanas, but Danny was already gone. He put his katanas away and continued towards Holiday's tent. She called urgently for him and Rex, but she gave no clue why. Six opened the tent door, and saw Holiday with a video on the small computer screen.

"Have you found him?"

"Better! He's found us." She played the video, not waiting on Rex.

Six watched intently, slightly happy for the fact that they wouldn't have to track Danny down.

"Hey Six, what's shaking?" Rex came in, right after the video.

"Danny's decided to come to us. But who will he get in without attracting attention?"

"I think he's already figured that part out." Rex took the note off Six's back.

"I knew someone was there."

"Read it Rex."

"_Holiday, Six and Rex_

_I am going to stop Technus, even after what White Knight did. I still don't trust you completely, but I can defend myself against anything you try._

_Meet me at 9 PM tonight, outside the west side of camp._

_Danny" _Rex read aloud.

"Something's changed his mind." Six said.

"He has a very superhero feeling. He can't just abandon helpless people, even if someone tried to kill him."

"We can't even scratch him." Rex said.

"We'll have to make sure no one's around when 9 PM rolls around, but I think I can manage." Six went outside, making arrangements.

"We'll both have to protect him, Rex. We can't make that mistake again."

"Got it Doc." Rex went to track down Bobo.

Danny was listening in the entire time, glad that they were not making trap plans.

He phased back out, and went to check out the lunch section of the campsite.

* * *

_9 PM That Night._

Six, Holiday. Rex and Bobo all were ready to meet Danny at the specified location. At 9:01 PM, a ragged and wet Danny appeared.

After a moment of silence, Danny spoke,

"Hey. I'm sorry about the way I ran, twice. I still don't trust you yet, but the world needs me and I have to help."

"We'll be glad to help in anyway we can. Welcome to the team, Danny." Six said.

"I want to check over you and bandage up everything that needs it." Holiday said.

"No need, Doc. I heal at extremely fast rates. Remember the broken wrist? 2 days and it was good as new. I guess that's the ectoplasm at work."

"Is that what the green blood is called?"

"Yes, how do you know?"  
"You left behind a blood sample at one of our last meetings."

"Oh. Well, can I borrow some clothes? These are already falling apart."

"Sure, I'm sure Rex has some old clothes you can wear." Holiday lead Danny to Rex's tent.

"We'll start planning tomorrow."

She found a backup set of clothes, and feed Danny until he was stuffed.

"You two will have to share this tent tonight, and Bobo I'll bring a extra bed over for you." Holiday left the room, leaving the two teens (And the monkey) to an awkward silence.

"Um, we haven't been properly introduced. I'm Danny."

"I'm Rex, as you know." They shook hands.

Danny yawned, as he was extremely tired.

"Well, you should probably get some sleep."

You too. We have a big day ahead of us."

Danny lay down in the bed, and was soon fast asleep. Holiday returned to see a sleeping Danny and Rex talking with Bobo.

"Here's your bed, Bobo." She set up the hammock for Bobo.

"Night Rex."

"Night Doc."

Danny awoke in the middle of the night to screaming. ((You didn't think I would let him sleep an entire night would you?)) His neon green eyes opened, and Danny jumped from the bed.

"Rex? Are you awake?" He shook Rex.

"5 more minutes, Six."

"Rex we don't have 5 more minutes."

Rex's eyes opened to see two glowing green eyes floating in the dark. He jumped up, and pushed Danny back with a Smackhand, through the tent, sending Danny flying backwards in the dirt. Danny coughed, and Rex realized it was Danny.

"Danny? Oh crap! I'm sorry I didn't realize it was you!" Rex stepped through the giant hole in the tent, and Danny stood up.

"It's ok. Jazz says my ghost eyes are bright and very scary looking in the dark." He said as he dusted himself off.

The sound of bullets filled the empty silence.

"What's happening?"

"I don't know. That's why I woke you up."

"Come on then." Rex and Danny left a sleeping Bobo in the tent and ran towards the sounds.

They arrived to see a giant EVO crashing through tents. It was a giant blob in the dark, but Danny could see it had 3 heads and numerous arms.

"I say you're needed."

He didn't reply, instead making the Boogie Pack and flying towards the EVO. Danny saw Holiday running towards him.

"Danny! Oh my, your eyes!"  
"I know, I scared Rex and got a giant metal hand in return. Sorry about ruining the tent."

"It's fine, but we need to get out of here. Rex can handle himself." She took off for the Science Tents, dragging Danny behind her.

Rex was not having fun. Fighting in the dark, and it being somewhere around 4 AM was not a good mix. Rex hadn't even seen Six yet.

Danny could see Rex getting his butt kicked, because he couldn't see.

"I'll be right back," he said to Holiday. Before she could object, he was gone.

He changed and went to help Rex, while remaining invisible.

"Rex!"

"Danny?"

"Duck!" Rex ducked, and missed the arm.

"I'll tell you when to duck and where to hit, ok?"

"Got it."

"Left. Down. Punch. Right. Up! That was close!" Rex followed Danny's instructions, and soon the EVO was down and cured. It was one of the agents.

Danny changed, Rex landed, and they both headed to bed, again.

**This is a shorter chapter. Sorry for the short fight seen. There's a big one coming up!**

**Review and send me ideas please I'm begging you!**


	22. Danny Goes To Jail

Chapter 22. Danny Goes To Jail

Danny awoke, in an unfamiliar tent. He almost changed and flew away when he realized where he was. He sighed, and looked over and saw Rex snoring.

He stepped out through the giant hole in the tent, and followed his nose to the smell of the breakfast area.

He filled his plate with sausage, bacon, eggs, and toast. He was on his way to sit down, when an armored hand grabbed his arm, almost spilling his food.

"And where do you think your going?" It was White Knight.

"I, uh, am going to eat breakfast?"

"And why are you here, exactly? You better not be one of Rex's friends."

"No no. Who's Rex? No I'm Aunt Holiday's nephew, Sam Manson."

"Have I seen you before?"

"Maybe when I last visited."

"You're not supposed to be here. Guards! Take this young man to the holding cell, until I can figure out who he really is."

"Can I take my breakfast?"

"I take that as no." Danny found himself in the flimsy holding cell. It was if you had super human strength or could just phase right through it. And they didn't even let him take his breakfast!

He waited around, hoping that White Knight went straight to Holiday or he was going to be here a while.

Holiday awoke, right after Danny, and went to check on the boys. She was surprised when Danny wasn't there. He was also not kidding about the hole in the tent wall. She headed towards the breakfast area, when she was stopped by White Knight.

"Holiday. I caught a boy claiming to be your nephew by the name Sam Manson."

"Oh Sam! You put him in the holding cell?"

"He's really is yours?"

"Yes. He's my other other, sister's."

"I didn't know you had a other other sister."

"Oh yes, she doesn't like to visit, but her son does."

"He's not supposed to be here."

"Oh he won't be here long. It won't be very long at all. I'll have to go get him out. Thank you for informing me, White." She headed off towards the holding cell.

"You don't have an other other sister Holiday." He said to no one.

"Sam?" Danny sat up at the sound of Holiday's voice.

"Hey Auntie!" He winked.

"Let's get you out of there." She took the keys from the guard and unlocked the cell door. Danny walked out, and his stomach growled.

"They didn't let you have breakfast, did they?"

"No…. But he doesn't trust you or me. I need to be very careful around him."

"Well, lets get you something to eat and see if we can wake up sleeping beauty."

They stopped by the tent, and awoke Bobo and Rex and headed for the food area.

"So you went to jail?"

"Yeah. White Knight thought I was some kid mooching food off them or something. He even asked I was one of your friends."

"He did?"

"Yeah. I wasn't expecting him to."

"Me neither."

While the group ate their breakfast, Technus was hard at work. ((Sorry! I forgot I should be telling you what he's been doing!)) The firewalls were almost unbreakable. For anyone except Technus, of course. It did have a 1 million-digit passcode to be fully able to access the Internet, with worldwide domination when cracked. Technus had been spending the past few days, working towards his goal.

Danny and the gang finished eating, and they started to plan again.

"I think the best way is for me to enter here, and draw him out. He is much stronger than he usually is because of the increased electronics. I guess that's all, right?"

With nods of agreement all around, Danny got ready to change and start the plan.

Danny stopped, "Someone's coming."

It was White Knight, with a few policemen.

They entered the tent and surrounded Danny.

"By order of Rhode Island Police Force, you are under arrest for bank robbery, resisting arrest, and injuring a man."

"Who did I injure?"  
"The guard who had you under arrest. You punched him."

"I did no such thing!" The guards grabbed Danny, and took him outside the tent.

"I knew he was familiar. Turns out he robbed a bank."

Holiday was speechless. White Knight would turn in an boy that was innocent!

"You don't have an other other sister." He left the tent, leaving the trio to figure out how to get Danny out of this one.

Review and send me ideas please I'm begging you!

Ugh, short filler chappie. I hate those.

What if I do a sequel where Danny and Rex meet young Ben 10? That would be a strange mix!

Sorry Inferno Mouse lovers, I didn't have time to write a chappie today. I wrote my first Digimon FF instead. It might be tomorrow though!

I just read that a very funny quote from Technus is "The Car-puter! It will drive you to your DOOM!" He is hilarious!


	23. Danny Does Jail Time

**Chapter 23. Danny Does Jail Time**

**I'm sorry. I've never written a story about being in jail, or watched many "Life Inside A Jail" shows. The only reference I have is when Danny was in Walker's jail! That's really bad…**

**What will happen next? I don't know, as I am going plot bunny hunting!**

Danny found himself being dragged away by two very large guards. He could have just phased out, but that would reveal himself. He would not reveal himself to White Knight at all costs. They handcuffed his hands, and Danny was placed into the police car.

_What is going to happen? Will I be sent straight to jail? Do I have to go to court? Will I get a lawyer? Will Holiday and the others rescue me? What am I supposed to do?_

The main Police officer got into the car in front of Danny.

"Excuse me sir. I've never been arrested before. Where are we going and what is going to happen? Am I going to jail? Will I have to go to court?"

"We are going to Rhode Island State Juvenile Jail. Yes you will to prove your guilty."

"But I'm not!"

"Save it for the judge." So Danny had to listen to old fashioned 80s music for hundreds of miles."

* * *

"How are we supposed to rescue Danny?"

"Well, he can phase through solid objects, turn invisible and fly. It shouldn't be that hard."

"Without revealing himself to the Police or White."

"Oh. That too."

Rex and Holiday had been having this conversation for while, while Six stood quietly in the corner.

"If we could find out where he is, we could meet him outside with a jump jet and get him back to Providence. He would have to stop Technus right then, before White Knight found out he escaped." Six said, planning it out in his mind already.

"Ok, but where did he get taken to?"

"Somewhere in Rhode Island."

"I'll start looking." Holiday opened her portable laptop, and started searching for the jail that would soon hold the world's greatest hope.

* * *

Technus was having a stroke of luck. He almost had the code figured out. Then he would be "Supreme Ruler Of All Things Electronic And The World." Then he would become unstoppable. And not even Danny Phantom could save the day.

*Insert Very Evil Laugh Here*

* * *

Danny finally arrived at the jail.

The main guard at the front desk looked at Danny and asked the guard holding Danny, "What did this scrap do?"

"Bank robbery."

"Smart kid. Hand over all your personal belongings."

Danny reluctantly handed over his backpack, with the family photo that survived numerous rain, a picture of Sam, Tucker and him, and the Fenton Thermos, still with ghosts inside.

"What is this? A thermos?"

"What ever you do. Do Not Open It. You will regret it."

The main guard shrugged, and handed over the orange jail clothes, two sizes too large.

They took his name (Sam Manson), his fingerprints, a mug shot, and sent him down the hall to meet his 'Roomie'. Danny and the guard stopped in front of a cell, holding a cellmate bigger than the guard. He was huge, with tattoos and hairy arms. He looked way older 17 under that was supposed to be in Juvie.

The guard unlocked the handcuffs, and pushed Danny into the cell, and locked the cell door.

"Have fun Kiddies." The guard left the two 'roomies' to get to know each other.

"Uh hi. I'm Sam." The large teen growled.

"I get top bunk, first meal choice, and I'm in charge."

"Got it."

"I'm Chainsaw. What you do to get in here, punk?" ((I think it sounds manly))

"Uh bank robbery?"

"You actually got away with it?"

"Uh yes. But I didn't do it!" 'Chainsaw' didn't hear him. He was more excited about the fact that he was sharing a cell with a bank robber!

**((The bigger the crime, the cooler you were. Danny rated an 8/10. Which was really high.))**

"What about you?" Danny asked.

_Please not a murderer. Please not a murderer._

"Carjacking. It was a nice car too."

_Thank god._

"Great… How long have you been here?"

_I hope that Holiday convinces them it wasn't me!_

"Three years."

"How long are you going to be here?"

"One more year, then lifetime at the regular jail."

_Yikes! And that's only for carjacking! I wonder how long bank robbery is?_

After a few hours of sitting in complete silence, Danny and Chainsaw were taken out for a little sunshine and lunch. Danny and Chainsaw arrived outside in the jail yard, full of other convicts, some bigger than Chainsaw. They ganged up on Danny as soon as he stepped outside, surrounding him and Chainsaw.

"Who's the newbie, Chainsaw?"

"This is Sam. He's in here for, ready for it, bank robbery!"

The crowd cheered, a real bank robber! That was something you didn't see everyday!

"Yeah me. I'm a wanted criminal!" The crowd cheered again, and Danny groaned at how 'popular' he was.

"I found the only one. Rhode Island State Juvenile Jail."

"So. How do we tell Danny?"

"None of us can go see him. White Knight would know were on to something. We need someone…" Everyone looked at Rex.

"Me? I can't. I'm famous!"

"No. Noah!" Holiday said.

"Oh. None of the guards would recognize him!" He pulled out his cell phone.

"Hey Noah? I got a favor to ask…"

Danny, let's say eagerly, ate the so-called "food" that the cafeteria fed him.

But it was much different from high school, as _everyone_ wanted to sit with him.

He sat down at an empty table, and most of the boys got up and sat down next to him. He was flooded with questions.

"What bank did you rob?"

"How much money did you get?"

"How long until you were caught?"

"Did you sneak in at night or did a stick-up?"

"Did you use a gun?"  
"Woah. I can't answer all of those questions at once."

_I'll pretend I did rob a bank, for now._

"I don't remember which one. I got about 5 grand. Not long. A stick-up. No gun. There can I eat my fake lunch in peace?" The questions stopped, but he still was stared at like a superstar.

* * *

"It's all set up. Noah will go in and ask for Sam, since he's probably using that name. He gives Danny the note, and tells him to eat it afterward. Danny sneaks out at the right time and we meet him. He kicks Technus's butt and the world is saved!"

"He doesn't have to eat it."

"I want him to eat it." He moaned.

Holiday rolled her eyes and Rex left to pick Noah up in the jump jet and take him to the jail.

* * *

The lunch session ended, and the convicts returned to their cells.

Chainsaw took Danny and the other few to the "Workout Room."

"If you're going spend some time here, you need to something to do."

He plopped Danny down onto the Weight Lifting Bench and put on 5 pounds on each side.

_Let's see how strong Danny Phantom really is!_

He lifted it with one hand with ease.

"More." Chainsaw, surprised at that request, put 10 more pounds on.

Danny lifted it again, still with one hand.

"More." Now Danny was lifting 30 pounds with one arm.

"More!" He put 10 more pounds on, now up to 40.

He still lifted it with ease.

"More." Now Danny was lifting 50 pounds still with 1 arm.

"More." He added 10 more pounds, up to 60.

"More!" Chainsaw used up all the 5 pounds, so he put 2 10 pound weights on either side.

Danny strained, but still lifted it. Now 80 pounds this small weakling was lifting.

The other convicts stopped to watch the small newbie lifting weights.

"More." He put 20 more pounds on, now 100 pounds.

Danny lifted it again, with two arms.

"More! Lay it on." Chainsaw put 20 more pounds, making it 120 pounds.

"This is easy." Chainsaw put 50 pounds on either side, as he was mad that the fact that this weakling was lifting more than him.

Danny was having no problem lifting the weights, but he still had a secret identity to keep.

He watched as Chainsaw put 100 more pounds on. It was 220 pounds. Danny pretended to strain, and lifted it. He set the weights back down, and stood up.

A blonde boy in normal clothes, around Rex's age was watching him, guarded by two guards.

He walked over, with the guards, and the convicts stepped aside.

"Are you Sam Danny Manson?"

"Um, yes."

"I'm here to talk with you about your very sad family." The blonde boy winked, and Danny knew he was not here to talk about his family.

"Sure, is there somewhere we can talk?" The guards lead Danny and the strange boy into a room, separated by a glass sheet and a microphone.

"Can we be alone for a minute?"

"You have 5." The guard stepped out, leaving Danny and the strange boy alone, separated by a thick sheet of glass.

Danny motioned the boy to be silent, and Danny checked the room for cameras. It was clean.

"Alright how are you? How do you know my real name? And what are you doing here."

"You really can lift weights."

"Thanks, it's all part of the job description."

"I'm Noah and Rex sent me to give you this note. But we're on opposite sides…" Danny phased his hand and took the note from Noah.

"Woah. That's cool."

Danny read the note.

_Sam Danny Manson_

_Break out tonight at 10 PM sharp and meet us on the west side of the jail._

_Me, Rex and Six will be waiting with a jump jet._

_Holiday_

_P.S Rex says to eat the note._

"You don't really have to eat it." Danny shrugged, and phased the note into his stomach. He "technically" ate it.

"That's gross."

"Thanks for bringing it. Tell them not to land, and I'll fly up to them."

The guard came in, and lead Noah back out, and the other one took Danny to his cell.

* * *

"Sam says not to land, and he'll fly up to meet you." Noah met up with Holiday and Rex in the jump plane outside the jail.

"Did he eat the note?"

"He kinds just put it into his stomach. You should see him lifting weights though. He was lifting 220 pounds and wasn't breaking a sweat!"

* * *

_9:45 Later That Night_

Danny had pretended to sleep, until the clock down the hall struck 9:30.

He rose from the bottom bunk, and transformed. He floated down the hall and phased through the wall and searched for his bag and clothes. He found them, and passed by the sleeping guard, covered in doughnut crumbs.

He then phased through the ceiling, and waited until he saw lights above signaling a jump jet. He waited and waited, until he was sure they weren't coming.

He heard an alarm going off somewhere in the building.

_Uh oh._

Danny heard the alarms going off, and the jump jet still wasn't here.

_Where the heck are you guys!_

Danny looked down, to see searchlights and dogs barking. They were looking for him. He looked up, and he saw the twinkling of lights above.

_Yes!_

Danny flew straight up and phased through the floor of the jet. He landed and turned visible.

"I'm so glad you're here."

Bobo had his red laser blaster guns pointed at him, Six had his katanas ready, and Rex had his big sword thing. ((BFS Duh Danny! Everyone except you knows that))

"How many people do you know that can phased through solid objects?"

The trio lowered their weapons.

The pilot inserted the coordinates into the GPS and the group waited for the plane to reach Providence.

**I finally got a plot bunny! *Struggles to hold on. One bites Author screams.***

**And there it goes…**

**I think I'm bleeding to death from the plot bunny bite. This really stinks, but my brain is asleep. Happy New Year! Eqcqrbrew58o**

**Sorry, I zoned out there and my skull fgufirgiurgur hit the keyboard.**

**I must be hallucinating and sleep deprived cause I just saw Elvis out the window. Good night!**


	24. Danny Learns How To Fly

**Chapter 24. Danny Learns How To Fly**

**I accept critic flames, not just "It sucks".**

**Anonymous Reviewer Who I Don't Remember Your Name: Thanks! **

**Kuttlebug1: Here you go!**

**(Advice for yah! Sign up for FF and add me to story alert! Then You will know when I post the next chapter tonight!)**

**I watched all of the first season of GR on master toons. com (Withput spaces)**

**

* * *

**

The plane hovered over Providence, holding inside Rex, Six, Danny, Bobo and Holiday. Danny was preparing to leave the safety of the ship to defeat Technus.

He attached the thermos to his waist.

"Be careful kid. We need you alive in the end." Six said, surprising Rex and Holiday.

"Yes, Danny, Be careful."

"I will." He was about to phase through the ship (Not in Ghost form.) When the pilot reported some strange readings.

"Sir, I'm picking up unusual readings."

"Where are they coming from?"

"Providence Sir." The plane lurched, causing everyone but Danny to fall to the side.

Technus' nasally voice filled the cockpit.

"Greetings Humans. I, Technus. Master of Everything Electronic And Technical, have finally reached the World Wide Web. I am in complete control of everything on this planet."

"Crap."

"You will surrender and name me complete ruler of the world."

"Never Technus!" Danny's eyes glowed green, surprising Six and Bobo.

"He's really mad now." Rex said, backing away from Danny.

"Well, hello Ghost Child. You will never stop me, now that I have complete control of the world! I even can control the plane you're in." He laughed and the screen turned off, as the TV fell from its normal place. Six's katanas drew back into place, and the plane lurched again to other side.

"Sir! I've lost all control of the ship!" Danny's eyes turned back to their normal blue, as fear overtook his anger.

Six took the pilot's place.

After trying to regain control, Six said. "It's no use." The plane sputtered, and the engines stopped.

The plane started to fall, making it gravityless. Rex grabbed Holiday, Bobo and Six and Danny grabbed the pilot. Danny phased everyone out of the plane, as it crashed into the ground. **((This is slighty AU. Danny learned how to be more powerful while in human form.))**

"I hope you had insurance." Everyone looked at Danny. "What?"

After everyone was safely on the ground, White Knight arrived at the scene.

He had heard a crash, looked up to see a jump jet crashing to the ground. He then saw two beings floating in the sky. Thinking Phantom was there, he arrived to see Holiday, the stupid EVO monkey, Six, Rex, and the boy who had put into jail earlier on the ground.

"Where's Phantom?" he picked up Danny by the collar of his shirt, and asked. "And how did you escape from jail?" Danny frowned at him, and fell through his hands.

"Sir! The media want to know about a Technus taking over the world?" White Knight left to deal with the media.

"Alright Danny. This is where you do your thing." Six said, after clearing all the agents away from the area. Being one of the top agents had its perks.

Danny again shouldered the thermos.

_SOUNDS THAT HAPPEN WHEN A BIG EXPLOSION GOES OFF_

The group watched as the Providence building exploded from the top.

"It looks like Technus was playing in the lab."

"Very funny, Doc."

Danny leaned down on one knee, sticking the other leg out to the side. He closed his eyes as the familiar blue ring appeared around his waist. It paused, then separated, revealing the DP logo. One ring went up, the other down. His black hair turned white, and the black and white jumpsuit took the place of his dirtied shirt. The other ring changed his blue jeans into the black and white jumpsuit, and his shoes into the white shoes. His pale bare arms and hands were replaced with the black jumpsuit and white gloves. His pale face turned tan, and he opened his eyes to reveal glowing green neon eyes.

"Danny. That's amazing!"

"Save it Doc. He's got a world to save! That's really cool Danny." Rex winked.

Six handed over an earpiece and Danny placed it in his ear.

Danny smiled, and then took off for the empty Providence building.

((I have no idea why Danny didn't like changing in front of them, but I really wanted to do that.))

Danny phased through the building, as wires hung from the ceiling sparked. Danny landed near the lab, checking out the explosion. He used his ectoplasm coming from his hand to light his way, as it was very dark. The building was burnt in a pattern from one spot. Chemicals dripped off the counters, some burning through the floor. A rank smell filled Danny's nose, causing him to cough. He hovered around, trying to figure out what caused it.

"It looks like two chemicals got mixed together." He said to the earpiece.

"Keep an sharp head out. You have no idea what he might do."

"On it." He hovered on.

"Where is the main computer lab?"

"3 floors below you, to the left 8 doors." Danny phased through the floor 3 times, and then went down the hall. He peaked open the door, and saw the main computer.

"Is it supposed to be glowing? And have Technus's face?"

Six started to reply. "It was a rhetorical question."

Danny floated into the room, and stared at the computer.

"Technus has infused himself into the computer. I don't think he knows I'm here."

"Think again, Ghost Child!"

**I am feeling EVIL!**

**Evil Cliffie for you!**


	25. Danny Trys To Find Technus

Chapter 25. Danny Trys To Find Technus

**Here you go! Evil Cliffie Waiting time is over!**

**I got this idea from 3 different sources.**

**For those (few) people who watched Digimon The Movie, this is based off it. Watch it off Youtube if you've seen the series Digimon before!**

**Pure Dead Magic by Debi Glori**

**Some Fairly Oddparents where Timmy goes into the Internet or something.**

Danny spun around, to see a transparent Technus.

"You're losing power, Technus." Danny readied his thermos and fired, sucking up nothing. He snapped the lid back on.

"Ha! I am not losing power! This is a hologram. A mere projection of myself. I am still inside the computer!" Danny growled.

_How can I fight him when he's in the computer? _

"Yo, Six. What's wrong with this stupid thing? I'm trying to order a pizza when all I see is this stupid thing talking."

"Bobo. That's Technus. He's taken over the Internet."

"Can I still order pizza?"

Six mentally faceplamed.

"Why don't you tell me all about your plan. The longer the better."

"You are much more receptive than Skulker. He doesn't like to listen to my long speeches. My plan is simple. Take over the Internet. Take control of the world and become Ruler. Make all the rules, and live a relaxed peaceful life so I can play DOOM more!"

"All you wanted was to play DOOM?"

"Yes. And that is why I must rule the world!"

"Dude, I can let you play DOOM. You just can't go invading the Internet or anything."

"No!" The hologram vanished.

"Six, yeah. Technus was talking. Not anymore. I have no idea how… Wait. DOOM! That's my answer!"

He turned intangible and phased into the computer…

"Hey, chief. Someone else is in tha computer."

"What do you mean? Six! Danny's in the computer!" Holiday and Six looked over and saw Danny inside the computer.

"Danny. What are you doing in there?"

"_This is the only way to defeat him."_

"Are you sure?"

"_Yup. See you on the other side!"_

They watched as Danny hovered over the Internet button, and vanished.

Danny found himself in the main computer. Since Technus was streaming himself all over the world, Danny was too. He hovered over the Internet button, and he felt himself sucked into it, like a wormhole.

"Wow. The Internet is different looking from the inside." It was big and fast, with lots of very fast moving letters and pieces flying in all directions. Somewhere hitting the website entrances and bouncing back. He felt himself being stretched as he sped towards who knows where. He started to slow down. Then Danny realized how hard it was going to be, finding Technus in the entire World Wide Web. He moved out of the way of oncoming traffic, trying to gather his thoughts.

"Six? Can you hear me?"

"_Go ahead Danny."_

"Can you send an email to somewhere like The White House or the UN? If you have one."

"_It's coming now."_

Danny watched the place that he came from. Not many things were being sent from there. He saw a letter stream out. He floated out in front…

**BAM!**

He caught it all right. Right in the stomach. He climbed aboard, and grabbed on for his dear half-life as the letter sped towards wherever Six thought was important.

"Where did you send him?" Holiday asked, worried about Danny.

"The White House."

"What happens if The President gives control to Technus before Danny can stop him?"

"Have you ever wanted to visit The President Rex?" Rex grinned.

"Road Trip!" He and Bobo high-fived.

Danny held on, as the letter went faster and faster. It must have been going over 200 miles an hour. Then it started to slow down, and it came to a sorter.

"Crap! There's no way I can fit it there!" He phased just as the letter squeezed through the sorter. He watched as the stream get smaller and smaller, as the letters broke off to go to their addresses. Danny looked at his address.

"It seems I'm paying The President a visit!" The letter slowed, and Danny looked up ahead. The letters were being scanned by something.

"Uh Oh. It's the Anti-Virus Software!" The letters filed into a single file line.

The letter before him was up, and Danny phased, hoping they couldn't scan him.

The Anti-Virus Software, scanned once, then the spot where Danny was again. It knew something was there, but it couldn't figure out what. It let it through anyway.

Danny sighed in relief as the letter moved on. He arrived at The President's computer. Danny jumped off as the letter entered the mailbox.

Danny tapped on the computer screen, making sure no one was there.

"What darn luck." A person that Danny thought to be The President filled the computer screen.

"What tha?"

"Hello! My name is Danny Phantom and I need your assistance, Mr. President."

"I must be seeing things." He moved the mouse and clicked on Danny.

"Ow ow ow! It tickles!" Danny fell to the floor, laughing.

"Stop it!" Danny turned intangible, as it got painful to laugh.

"I'm serious! Haven't you seen the weird dude who's taking over the Internet?"

"Yes. He wants control of the world."

"Can you send a letter to the UN or something?"

"What's the UN?"

"Never mind. The biggest Government that's worldwide."

"Oh. I guess so. Why though?"

"Because I'm the only person who can stop him!"

"I'm going to believe you since you are inside my computer talking to me."

The President moved the mouse, and created an email.

"Ready?"

"Ready." The President sent the email, and Danny grabbed on. He climbed aboard, and hoped for the best.

Another cliffie!


	26. Danny Visits The UW

**Chapter 26. Danny Visits The UW**

**Soooo: No he is not really out of it. He really is The POTUS. I love to use that!**

**Amp: I haven't gotten a review from you in a while. What's up?**

**Here's a tip for yah. Sign up, and add this story to Story Alert (So you get an email every time I post a chapter) and Author Alert (So you know when I post the sequel)!**

**Juneluxray2: She also noted that the sending people through email also came from The Rocky And Bullwinkle Movie (And I though I was the only person to watch that! LOL!)**

**Thanks to all my great readers. You've stuck with me through thick and thin. You've given me ideas, helped me keep going, and even suggest I make a sequel! Well I'm going to! I need your ideas. I want everyone who reviews this chapter and the rest of them to give me ideas or a title suggestion. I don't care how crazy or lame they are. I want them anyway!**

**This story is quickly coming to a close. Please give me ideas or I can't write the sequel!**

**La vaca se grada! I have 77 reviews? Come on! I want 100 or I might not do the sequel at all! Tell your friends who like GR and DP!**

**This is a short filler chappie. I need more plot bunnies.**

Danny was mad. First Technus gets trapped in this world too. Then he partners with Rex's enemy. Then he isn't a partner with Van Kleiss. Now he's trying to take over this world too. What was up with this dude? He thought as he was holding on to the letter easily going 200 miles. Danny was thinking a lot. People writing stories about him in the newspaper when he was in Amity Park, all the people he cared about, and the messed up world that he was in. Did he imagine when he stepped through the portal that he would end up in a world with monsters? That he would be running from Providence? That he would be suspected of robbing a bank, going to jail, and then breaking out of jail? That he would become friends with Providence, then become enemies, then become friends again? No, he never imagined these things. But how was Amity Park doing with out him? Would he parents and Sam and Tucker be ok without him? What if Vlad decided to try and kill Jack and take Maddie as his wife? There were so many ifs in his life, he learned to life with them. Would he survive this battle, would he live to see 18? It was all part of being a hero.

The wind blew through Danny's hair, causing the already ruffled hair to become even more windblown and messy. The trip to where ever the President sent him was taking much longer than the first one had. Danny had to be very careful. Mail that got sent back was like a razor, and Danny liked being in one piece. He stayed intangible, in case one did decide to get sent back. He saw an entrance to an email, and the letter switched course. Danny saw many more Anti-Virus bots, and he would have to hope they were not able to detect him. The letter slowed, and Danny remained intangible, and was scanned numerous times. It did not "see" Danny, and was sent into the mailbox.

"Wow. I'll have to tell The President that this place needs more Anti-Virus." He chuckled, and jumped off the letter as it entered the mailbox.

"You've got Mail." An elder man filled the monitor.

His eyes tracked down to Danny.

"I must be seeing things. There's a tiny boy in my computer. Look, he's right there." Two more faces appeared.

"That is a remarkable animation!"  
"It is, isn't it?"

"I'm not an animation!" Danny floated up, and put his hands on the monitor and knocked. Danny did not think on how he would get out of the computer.

"I really need to think this things through." He phased, and went through the computer screen. He appeared out of the monitor, and grew to his normal size.

"Cool! I can travel by email!" He then realized he probably scared the bejeezers out of the three people watching him.

"Hi!"

"I'm seeing things. I must be seeing things!"

"You're not. My name is Danny Phantom, and I'm here to deal with the funny green man who wants to take over the world."

"Oh yes. That annoying man. He keeps using my computer."

These three people were obviously a few peas short of a pod.

"Well. I need to get to the Main Computer, as that's where I think he is. It would be the best spot."

"Would you like me to take you there, sonny?" The only lady asked, speaking for the first time.

"Sure." Danny landed and took the older lady's arm, and said, "Lead the way, ma'am."

"Do you think he's an EVO?" The older man asked.

""He's got to be. I've never seen a boy with white hair and green eyes."

"What about the part that he came out of the computer?"  
"It happens all the time."

Six and Rex visited the President, and were surprised to hear that Danny already had been there.

"So a boy in black and white with white hair talked to you through the computer and asked you to send an email?"  
"Yup."

"That has to be Danny, Six. Where do you email him to?"

"The UW Headquarters."

"That would be the best spot to demand world control. Thank you for your time Mr. President."

"Where are we going now Six?"

"The UW."

"The what?"

"The United World." **((Lame I know.))**

"Sweet!"

Danny and the old lady walked very slowly to somewhere.

"Are we almost there?"  
"Almost."

Danny sighed, as he could fly there and ask directions and be there faster. But it was nice to take it slow and easy.

**I'm done. Sorry peeps. I need plot bunnies!**


	27. Technus Meets Rex

**Here is the chapter rewritten, shorter, and not as good. I found it's bad when it takes a whole chapter to explain what can be explained in 1 sentence.**

Danny and the old lady walked, until they came into a door.

"I can't remember where I put my keys." She said as she searched her pockets.

Danny sighed and phased them both through the door.

"Ehh! No more keys!" She squealed.

_Ok, this lady is out of it._

Danny walked over to the glowing green computer. He touched it.

"Ghost Shield. Just as I thought." He wandered around the computer.

He heard something, and turned to see the door fall over. Six with his katanas and Rex with his BFS.

"I was going to do that!" Rex said, as the BFS and Six's katana's vanished.

"Hey guys."

What's the problem Danny?" Six asked.

"Technus has a Ghost Shield around the computer. I can't touch it."

"I'll handle it!" Rex walked over to the computer.

"What's he doing?"

"He's going to try and use his nanites to turn the shield off." Danny's eyes grew big as he realized what could happen.

"REX! Stop!" Rex placed his hand on the computer, and Danny was thrown back as the shield was activated father. The computer stopped glowing, as Rex was now glowing.

"Yes this body will do nicely!" Technus' voice said, and Rex turned around, with the glowing green eyes of Technus.

**It's short, I know. But it's better than nothing!**


	28. The Fight For Rex

**Chapter 28 The Fight For Rex**

**I'm in the hospital from loss of blood. So many plot bunnies bit me I couldn't even type all of them if I wanted!**

**Ok, not really. They are driving me crazy though since none of them are about the sequel!**

**Read Danny and Inferno Mouse, as this has some references in it.**

**Warning: I am not good at fight scenes.**

**

* * *

**

Technus is overshadowing Rex!

"Danny. I hope you know what's going on with Rex."

"Technus has taken control of his body. It's called overshadowing. It's a common ghost power."

"And how do we get Rex back?"

"I have to fight Technus from the inside. Hey Technus. You're going to regret that."

"Think again Ghost Child. Once I learn how to fully use this boy's powers. I will be unstoppable!"

Danny knew what he had to do.

He dropped the thermos. "Alright Technus. You win. If you leave Rex's body, I will promise you that you get control of the world."

"What do you think you're doing Danny? You can't promise him that!"

"It is a fair trade." Technus pondered it.

"No. You will trick me somehow or another."

"That's the entire point." Danny dove into Rex's body, as Technus wasn't paying attention to keep Danny out.

Rex dropped like a stone to the floor.

"I hope you know what you're doing Danny. Or not even your ghost powers will keep you safe."

Danny fell from the sky, landing on solid ground. Danny stood up, brushing the dust off. He lighted his hand with an ectoball, lighting the dark area. He saw a sign, and floated over.

"Push Switch" it said, in Rex's voice.

"Ok…" Danny pushed the big red button.

"Don't you know you're not supposed to hit the button?" The voice laughed.

Danny found his boots stuck to the floor.

"What do I do then?"  
"Push the button."

He pushed and pushed, each time saying something funny or mean.

Eventually the button said," Where are you going stranger?"

"Some dude has control and I need to stop him."

"The Brain is where you need to go. Follow the Yellow Brick Road!" **((I have to admit. Rex has never seen The Wizard of Oz, but I just had to do it!))**

Danny found his boots free, and flew following the road.

He arrived to a door, with a sign that said, "Push." Danny pushed and pushed and pushed, but the door wouldn't budge. He leaned back, hoping it was stuck, and the door swung open.

"It's Pull stupid." The voice laughed again. Danny entered, and found row of shelves after shelves. The lights came on, and Danny saw a giant mess. Empty cups, strange liquids dripping off, banana peels, soda cans, apple cores, and pizza boxes. It looked like a boys room that never been cleaned. Danny floated over the mess, as it was too full to walk over.

He heard laughter, and followed the sound. He peaked around the corner, and saw about 5 Rex's tied up in the corner. Technus was sitting in the chair.

_That's the control chair! The Rex's must have tried to stop him from gaining control of Rex!_

Danny floated back over to see if the shelves were full of anything useful.

_These are his memories!_

Danny floated by, and he saw a door.

He phased through it, and came upon a single row with the sign "Memories Not In Use."

He picked up the only one. "Memories of Parents."

"This is everything he knows about his parents?" Danny was shocked. Danny picked it up, phased through the door, and placed it on the shelf that said "Memories In Use."

"Now back to Technus." He floated back over and peaked around the corner to make sure he was still there.

"Ready to lose Technus?"

"Ghost Child! How did you get in here?"

"This is a public use brain yah know." Technus growled. Technus rose from the chair.

"Prepare to meet your doom!" Technus lunged for Danny, and Danny dodged. Danny returned with and uppercut to the jaw, with Ice. Technus was weak, as this area had no electronics. Technus fired an ectobeam and Danny continued to dodge. Danny fired an ectobeam, cutting the awake Rexs free. They immediately cleared the area, leaving Danny to fight Technus. He fired ectobeams, one hitting its mark. Danny flew over, and punched Technus, flinging him across the room.

"Not as strong as you hope Technus."

"You don't have your little thermos, Ghost Child."

"I don't need it." Danny fired Ice, freezing Technus solid.

"Rexs! How do I leave this place?"

The bravest replied, "No one has ever been here before. We have no idea."

"Great. We're stuck." Danny sat down into the chair. The monitors showed Rex's eyes closed, no smells, no tastes, and Six talking to someone. Danny looked around for a button that would help. He saw the only Red Button. He pushed it, and a door opened next to the panel.

"Eject" it said.

"I did learn something today!"

Danny turned to see Technus holding a Rex, with an ectobeam ready to fire.  
"If you know what's good for you and your little friend's brain, you'll eject and leave.

Danny sighed.

He slowly leaned down, ready to leave.

He heard a clunk, and saw a Rex holding a shovel and Technus down on the ground.

"He won't be out for long."

Danny dragged Technus into the shoot, and Technus left Danny's brain.

The Rex took the chair. He pressed a few buttons, and Rex's body stood up.

Danny saw Six turn back around, after being on the phone with someone. Danny spoke into the microphone.

"Six it's me."

"Danny?"

"Yes Six. Hand me the thermos." Six threw the thermos to Rex, and they both turned to see Technus was gone.

"Crap. He's gone."

"What's going on? Is Rex ok?"

"He's fine. I'll be out in a minute." He turned to the Rex.

"Can you handle everything?"

"Everything will be back in tip-top shape."

Danny heard a crash from the Memories Room.

"Most of it."

"Piece of advice, keep his brain clean. Or I will back." Danny growled.

"Yes sir!"

Danny climbed into the eject shoot, and was gone.

"Thank goodness." The main Rex heard another crash.

"I'll get the broom."

"We'll need more than that."

He sighed, and went to fetch the broom from the closet.

Danny fell, as the shoot opened. Danny closed his eyes, and then opened them to see Six peering over him.

"Glad you're awake. What happened?"

Danny told Six everything.

"And I found some memories of his parents. I put them so he could remember them again, but don't tell him. He needs to remember them for himself."

Six nodded, and helped Danny back up.

A flustered looking Holiday entered and went straight to Rex.

"He's fine. It might be awhile, since they have a lot of cleaning to do."

"What?"

Danny explained about what happened.

"Danny! That's amazing! Is it different then how you usually 'overshadow' a person?"

"Much different. I just take over the body. I was inside Rex's brain!"

"How long do you think he'll be out?"

"They have a lot of cleaning to do."

* * *

**That's it! The last chapter is next! OMG this is sooo sad it's almost finished!**

**Wahhhhh it's so sad! It's like I know them personally! I can't wait! The New Season of GR starts Feb 4****th**** at sometime.**


	29. Clockwork And The End

**Chapter 29. Clockwork**

**Wahhhhh it's so sad! It's like I know them personally! I can't wait! The New Season of GR starts Feb 4****th**** at sometime.**

**

* * *

**

Rex awoke, a few days later, in the Lab back at Providence.

"Woah. Major headache? Holiday?" Rex's vision cleared, and Danny came into view.

"Danny? What happened? I can't remember anything! How did I get back at the Lab? Where's Technus?"

Danny explained how Technus took over his body, and Danny had to fight for control. Rex laughed at how dirty his brain was.

"I always was good with shovels."

"You've been asleep for a few days since the Rexs had to clean your brain out."

"Woah."

"Yeah. I brought you back here. When Technus left Providence, they started to bring it back up and running."

"And it was all back up and running?"

"No, but it is now."

"It's been a couple of crazy weeks hasn't it?  
"It sure has. I'll go tell Holiday that you're awake." Danny left Rex to comprehend what happened. Danny had gone inside his brain to save him!

Holiday came back into the Lab.

"Rex! I'm glad to see you're awake."

"Me too. That's a funny story what Danny just told me."

"He hasn't left your side since we brought you back here. He's been worried sick. He kept saying something about how it was his fault or something."

"It was my fault. I shouldn't have messed with something I didn't know about."

_Danny was right! They did clean his brain! _Holiday thought.

"He's glad you're awake. I bet he went to fetch Six and Bobo."

Sure enough, Six and Bobo entered.

"Hey Boss. Glad to see you're still with us."

"Bobo. Good as ever I see. And Six, still emotionless as ever."

Six frowned.

"I saw that."

"Glad to see you're back."

"Yup, good as new." He willed his nanites, and his famous Smackhands appeared.

"Good."

The Smackhands vanished, and Rex looked downtrodden.

"What's going to happen to Danny?"

"I don't know. He's still wanted for robbing a bank, which he didn't do, and a wanted criminal by Providence.

"So White Knight doesn't know…"

"That he's staying here? No, he's your friend and hasn't left your side."

"Good." Danny returned with fresh pizza.

"Yo! Pizza!"

"I even got your favorite topping." Rex sat up and took a bite of pizza, and Danny watched as the time slowed.

"Rex? Six? Holiday?" He waved his hand in front of Rex's face.

He grinned. "Clockwork!"

"Time Out!" A child Clockwork appeared.

"Hello Danny."

"Are you here to take me back to Amity Park?"

"No. Dani, Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Valerie, and even your parents are dealing with the ghosts. I have talked with your friends and family, and they agree it's best. You're duty is here. This world is about to encounter Ghosts for the first time, and you are needed to keep the peace." He turned middle aged.

"So I'm not going home?"

"Not until this World is capable of handling ghosts be its self."

"But I'm only one person!" Clockwork turned into his elder self.

"And so is Rex. And he deals with the EVOs all over the world. A word of advice though. Keep your identity a secret form the world. It will be easier that way." Clockwork withdrew things from his coat. Danny recognized them as the Fenton Wrist Ray, another Fenton Thermos, and the Fenton Bazooka.

"What about Technus? He'll try and take over again."

"I wouldn't worry about him, Danny."

"How do I put the ghosts back into The Ghost Zone."

"Dr. Holiday will take care of that. I have given her the plans for The Ghost Portal, with a few minor changes."

"Like no button on the inside?"

"This time, yes."

Danny smiled, as it was good to see someone familiar.

"Time In."

Six had his katana's drawn, and Rex his Smackhands.

"It's OK guys. He's a friend." The two's weapons vanished. Clockwork turned into his younger self.

"This is Clockwork. He's The Ghost Of Time."

"Dr. Holiday, Six and Rex. I've had my eyes on you for awhile." He changed into his middle aged self.

"He watches over time and makes sure everything stays on track." Danny said.

"It's good to meet you." Holiday said. "Does he change like that all the time?"

"Yes." Clockwork said as he changed into his elder self again.

"Daniel is to stay here."

"Yes!" Rex said, happy to gain a friend.

"Why?" Holiday asked.

"He was there when his world's portal opened for the first time. This world's Ghost Zone has been kept closed, but now the border is becoming unstable, and portals are opening everywhere. Danny is here to help your world learn to deal with the ghosts. You have the plans for The Ghost Portal, and you will build it. Daniel will help, and when this world can handle it's self confidently with ghosts, Daniel will return to his world."

"But how long will that take?" Danny asked.

"That depends on you Daniel."

"Great."

"But where will he stay?"

"He will join Providence, and be in charge of Providence's Ghost Squad."

"What about White Knight?" Six asked, thinking of all the problems ahead of time.

"That, you will have to deal with." He turned to Danny. "You will have to reveal yourself to him. I must leave you now. Good luck Daniel." He nodded, and vanished.

"Danny, you'll have to tell me everything I need to know. But first, we need to do a checkup. If you're staying, I need to find out what's normal for you. Follow me."

Danny and Holiday went over to the other side of the lab.

"Where's he going to sleep?"

"In your room. I think you'll need a bigger one."

"Yes! Do you think White Knight will let him stay?"

"I think so."

"What about if he tries to dissect him or something?"

"Do you think he could get to Danny between you, me and Bobo?"

Rex laughed, "No. You do have sense of humor!" He laughed again.

"Lie down here, Danny." Danny lay down on the bed, and Holiday activated the scanner. It finished scanning, and she took a blood sample, heart rate, blood pressure, breathing rate, and temperature. She read off all the numbers to him.

"Yup, that's all normal for me."

"You should be in hypothermia!"

"It's my core. It's ice you know."

"And your heart rate!"

"It's higher when I'm battling." She bit her lip, as she would have to trust what he said.

She looked at the nanite count.

"Danny! This is amazing! You have no nanites inside of you at all."

"I believe the ectoplasm in my blood has something to do with it. It disables them or something like that.

_Great. Another kid we can't track. _Holiday thought.

"Alright. Let's go get you ready for White Knight."

Six, Rex, Holiday and Bobo stood looking at the monitor at the lab.

White Knight was on to find out how tracking Phantom.

"We have tracked him down."

"To where?"

"Providence."

"What? He's inside the building?"

"Yes. And we have talked it over with him, and we need him. We have a world called The Ghost Zone that is where ghosts like him live. And we never saw any ghosts because a border separated this world and the Ghost Zone. But the border is failing, and soon ghosts will start visiting here. He has given us plans for The Ghost Portal, which means we can access it at anytime. He is a ghost fighter, and he is the only hope we have if a ghost decides to invade our world."

"So we have to…"

"Let him join Providence, and have him help us create a Ghost Squad, so we can battle the ghosts with out him."

"You mean have Providence take care of EVOs and ghosts?"

"Yes. And he can help us."

"And what does he want in return?"

"He doesn't want us to hunt him anymore. He wants to live here. And he wants all charges against him to be cleared."

"Tell him fine. Six, you deal with the charges. He can move in with Rex."

"He says thank you."

"He's in that room with you? Show your self Phantom!" Danny Fenton flashed into view.

"You're not Phantom!"

He closed his eyes and a blue ring appeared and separated. The DP logo appeared, and replaced the clean shirt. His pants were replaced with the jumpsuit and white boots. His skin turned tan, his hair snow white. He opened his eyes, and they glowed ghostly green. He began to glow white.

"You're telling me that that boy who robbed a bank?"

"I didn't! I got framed."

"You're nephew Holiday?"  
"Not. I just said that."

"Is Danny Phantom?"

"Yes." The trio said.

"So what are you?"

"I'm a half ghost half human hybrid."

White grumbled.

"Deal." The screen turned off.

Danny high-fived Rex. He was staying!

"Let's go get you some clothes." Holiday grabbed her car keys, and Rex and Danny ran for her car.

_This is going to be different._ Six thought.

"Want some pizza?"

"Did you just offer pizza?"

"Take it or leave it."

"Alright alright. Let's go."

They headed to the cafeteria for some well-deserved pizza. Life at Providence was never going to be the same.

* * *

**WAHHHH It's the end! What will happen to Danny? What will happen to Technus? What about Rex?**

**Add me to Author Alert or review and I'll add you to the list to be emailed when I make the sequal! **

**I think White Knight is OOC, but we only see him 5 times during the season.**

**Here is my Page rankings!**

******3,342 Hits** and **888 Visitors**


	30. BONUS CHAPTER

**Hello!**

**This is the last chapter of The Ghostly Revolution!**

**I remembered that I wanted to do this, so this is a special BONUS chapter for all my readers! **

**I am making the sequel. I need your help! Review and answer this for me.**

**Do you want Danny to stay or go home at the end?**

**This happens 1 week after they beat Technus. This only is based around Little Rex, not Danny settling in or anything. That happens in the sequel.**

**I need 8 more reviews before I start the sequel!**

Danny and Holiday were keeping a secret from Rex. They had been whispering, and keeping Rex in the dark. He heard them mention Devlin once. What is Delvin? Even Six was clueless. So Rex had to wait until Holiday and Danny decided to spill the secret. The next morning, Rex awoke and saw Danny was gone, and Bobo was snoring. It still was weird sharing a room with a talking monkey, much less a talking monkey and a kid who's half dead. After he finished all his morning preparations, he got called to the lab.

He waltzed to the lab, and open the door to see 13 small boys and an elder lady with Danny and Holiday.

"Woah, Holiday. What's up with all the kids?"

"Rex, these are your biggest fans." The boys' small smiles grew very very large.

A small boy, carrying a beat up doll of Rex, walked up to Rex, looking like he would explode from happiness.

"That's Delvin."

"No! My name's Rex!"

"I call him Lil' Rex." Danny said. "After I ran away from Providence the second time, I found a orphanage. This lady, Eliza Smith, took me in and gave me food. I meet Delvin, and I told him about you and me were best friends. Eliza thought I was lying, but she changed her mind when I revealed myself to rescue these boys from an EVO. Rex convinced me to give Providence a second chance. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Lil' Rex." Lil' Rex's smile grew even larger, which slightly scared Rex.

"And when I heard about how much Delvin wanted to meet you, we arranged for them to meet you." Holiday said. "I had a jump jet sent out to pick them up, and they get to spend the entire day with their hero." She said giddily.

"Great! I can't wait to show you little guys the Petting Zoo, The Weaponry Room…" He named many different, totally dangerous, places we haven't seen yet in the show.

"Rex. Many of these kids are under 10. There are 13 little boys here. You can't protect everyone of them in the Petting Zoo, and The Weaponry? Are you serious Rex?"

Rex stumbled back, surprised at her outburst.

"I'm assigning Six and Bobo to help you watch over these kids, and hopefully Six and Danny will keep you out of trouble. Not Bobo though. He's a bad influence but he's good with funny remarks." **((Sorry! I had to do that! *Doubles Over In Laughter*)**

_Somewhere in Providence, Six knew this was going to be a long day._

Rex groaned. "Alright kiddies. We'll go get some food from The Cafeteria. That isn't dangerous, right Holiday? Or are the pointy knives too scary?" He and Danny lead the way out the door, and Holiday told Six to find them in The Cafeteria.

"Who wants to hear a story of my ghost adventures?" 14 boys nodded, eager to hear an exciting adventure.

Danny and the boys were seated around a metal table, eating various desserts. Many agents glanced at the strange sight. Rex and a strange boy who appeared about a week ago, and 13 young boys eating desserts.

"Alright. I'm going to tell you about the ghosts I've fought. One ghost I have fought numerous times, her name is The Lunch Lady. You see, every ghost has the normal powers, like flight, intangibility, and invisibility. Every ghost also has one special power that not many other ghosts have.

"What about you Danny?" Delvin asked, as he was the oldest and knew more about Danny than the other ones, since he wasn't crying or freaking out when the EVO attacked.

"I have Ice, and a very powerful attack called my Ghostly Wail. It's so powerful, I could destroy this building."

Many ohs, aws, and woahs came from the group.

"Back to the story. The Lunch Lady can control meat…"

"Meat? That's lame."

"Not as lame as The Box Ghost. He controls boxes."

Loud laughter erupted from the group.

"She was very hard to beat, since I didn't have full control of my powers yet." Danny then told the group about all the ghosts he battles, from Amorpho to Walker. Eventually, the ice cream was long forgotten and melted.

Unknown to the group, a new ghost appeared from a temporary portal in the middle of Providence. It was a blue skinned ghost with green hair, like flames. She was Flame**. **

**((The hardest part will be making up ghosts. Please review and give me ideas for ghosts to battle))**

She rose from the floor, glad that no one was around.

"I, Flame, will take over this miserable place and rule the world one place after a time!" She took off, having no idea where she was going.

Danny licked his ice cream cone, and then his ghost sense went off.

"Danny. I know the ice cream is cold, but I can see your breath."

He coughed, and slapped the back of Rex's head. "Its my ghost sense."

"Ghost sense?"  
"I can sense ghosts. And one's nearby."

"In Providence? Here? Now?" The girly screams of grown men filled the halls.

"Yes. Here and now. Rex, keep Lil' Rex and the others safe. I'll be back."

He reached for the coolness in his stomach, triggering the blue ring. It spilt, and his blue shirt and shorts were replaced with a black and white jumpsuit with the DP logo. His arms and hands became covered with the long sleeved jumpsuit and white gloves. His tennis shoes were replaced with white boots. His hair became white, his pale skin tan, and his crystal blue eyes neon green. No longer was Danny Fenton, normal boy from another universe standing there. No, Danny Phantom, ghost, superhero, from another universe, was here.

"That is never going to get old." Rex smiled, and led the group of boys with dripping ice cream down the hall, away from the ghost.

Danny searched the halls, peaking in every room searching for the perp invading his relaxing day. Even without his heighten sense of smell, you could smell it. It was smoke. Something was burning. Danny set off, like a bloodhound on the trail, for the ghost.

He soon came upon to thick, black smoke floating on the ceiling. He was forced to walk, and he began to cough. The smoke became thicker, and Danny arrived to a large fire burning uncontrollably. His green eyes glowed blue, and his hands glowed blue. He began icing the fire. Soon the fire was out. Danny landed, and he realized the smoke was coming from somewhere else now. He ran in the direction of the smoke, leaving behind a fully iced room. He came upon the ghost lighting the room on fire. He tackled it from behind, phasing through the nearest wall.

"_Rex. What's going on?"_ Six's voice came over Rex's earpiece.

"A ghost is somewhere in Providence, and Danny's taking care of it."

Danny and the ghost phased through the wall in front of the group.

"Yup, he's taking care of it."

"_Does he have the thermos thing?"  
_"Um, no."

"_Rex. How could you let him leave without the thermos?"_

"Uh…"

"_Where are you?"_

"Near (Somewhere in Providence)."

"_You're closer to your room. Go. Get. The. Thermos."_

"What about the boys?"

"_Take them _to (Somewhere away from the ghost in Providence)_. I'll be there in a minute."_

"Alright. I'm going to save Danny. You're going to sit here and wait until Six comes."

"Who's Six?"

"He's a super ninja with sunglasses and a green suit. Don't mess with him, or you'll lose a finger. Stay. Here." Rex rushed off to get the Thermos.

Danny was really regretting not bringing the thermos. The ghost, lying on top of Danny, was getting ready to fire a fire-beam that could do more damage than normal.

"Ready to lose, ghost?"

"Never." He pushed up, and kicked the ghost into the ceiling. She growled and phased through the ceiling. Danny stood, ready to fire his ectobeams, at the slightest sound, smelled smoke again. He then realized he was in a closed room with 1 door. He ran to the door, and it burst into flames. The entire room then became completely covered in ectofire.

**((Ecto-fire is my own idea, since this is a parallel universe. It does burn like normal fire, but only hurts ghosts. Danny doesn't know that.)) **

Danny staggered back, and the ectofire began to drain his energy. The coughing started up again, causing Danny to fall to his knees. He began to suffocate from lack of oxygen and smoke. The room became hotter and hotter, causing Danny's world to swirl. He caught himself as he fell to the ground, and Danny's world became dark. He closed his eyes, and fell unconscious.

Danny awoke, in the lab. He sat up, and surveyed his bandaged hands. He made the bandages invisible and saw burns almost completely healed. Pleased that he survived, he rose from the bed. He looked down and saw he was in human form, and saw he was in new clothes. He saw the burned clothes in the trashcan in the corner. They were almost completely scorched.

The hospital room doors slid open, and Holiday entered the room with a clipboard.

"Danny! You're awake! Wow, that was fast."

He smiled, "What happened to the ghost?"

"Rex found her on his way with the thermos. He fired, and it was lucky that he's a good shot. Good thing you showed him how to use it."

"Yeah, I've had experience."

"How are the burns healing?" He made the bandages invisible.

"Danny! They're almost healed! But they were two degree burns!"

"It's the ectoplasm. How long was I out?"

"A few hours. You were lucky. When Six couldn't get you on the earpiece, Rex found you in the burning room, after he tore the door down. Rex could enter the room fine, and the fire didn't affect him at all. But you were unconscious and in human form. He brought you back here."

Her face became serious. "Danny. I'm shocked at how many scars you've had. The X-rays tell me you've had numerous fractures in many bones, and by the way they healed, they are at least 3 years old."

"They are about a year old."

"Are you telling me that you heal so fast, that it only takes a year to be fully healed?"

"Less. The bone is set in about a month." She leaned against the table, trying to comprehend the ectoplasm healing capabilities.

"So you've had all those injuries from ghost fighting?"

"And fighting Vlad, Valerie, The Guys In White, and my parents."

"You mean all those people tried to exterminate you?"

"Yes."

She realized how hard of a life this poor kid had. Danny realized how much he missed his family and Sam and Tucker. She looked at Danny, as he face saddned.

Rex and the group from the orphanage entered the room.

Lil' Rex ran and jumped onto Danny's lap.

"Danny! I thought you died again."

"I could never leave you, Rex. Hey, Big Rex."

"Glad to see you're alive."

"Me too." Danny took Rex and jumped off the bed (Well, flew) and landed on the floor.

"Can you remove this bandages?"  
"Alright." She removed them, and was in shock as the burns were completely gone.

"Danny, they're gone!"

"Get use to it Doc." He winked, and the group left for the cafeteria.

Danny and Rex said good-bye to the group, as they boarded the jump jet. They returned to their room, for some well-needed rest.


	31. Check Out The NEW Chapter 27

**Hey~la! I found Chapter 27! Go check it out!**


End file.
